How can I trust you?
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: Discontinued until further notice Starfire has a tradgic past and hopes that nobody has to life through it like she did. But what happens when an innocent citizen shares her experience will a well-known criminal. Dedicated to bunny133 and PixelGirl2009
1. Never Again

Konichiwa people!! It's me... again but I needed a break from my other stories and I just thought of this idea and I really don't want to lose it!! Dedicated to **bunny133** and **PixelGirl2009** I give to you my new story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, does it look like it??

**

* * *

**

**Never again... please...**

_Gasp A young Tamaranian princess arose from her deep slumber. She awoke with cold sweat rippling down her cheek from her. Wearily she rubbed the remaining sleep from her emerald eyes. She pulled back the lilac silk covers and throw-over and swung her legs round the edge of the bed. _

_Slowly, she made her way towards her window which was half-open. A small, shimmering pile of moon dust was settled on her window sill. She dragged her finger through it and made a wish..._

'_I wish my life would turn around, that I didn't have to live up to responsibilities, so that I could be... free.'_

_A trial of gold lit up the sky. Koriand'r marvelled at the sight. Many more trials littered the sky; they seemed to be landing a few miles away from her grand palace. The little princess closed her eyes and wondered about her world, the only world she knew, her only home._

_Sirens went off as flashing neon lights flooded the lighting atmosphere. Her eyes flew open and flew directly towards the throne room._

"_Mother... Father, what is going on?" Koriand'r asked sweetly. Her mother spun around after talking with her older sister, Komand'r and younger brother, Ryand'r left with her father, Myand'r._

"_The Psion's are attacking and we need to get your sister and brother out of here to go to another planet in the Vegan system," Luand'r explained._

"_What about me mother?" Koriand'r asked sadly. Luand'r grabbed her by her shoulders. _

"_You have to go to another part of the universe, just in case something happens to Komand'r or Ryand'r. I love you Koriand'r. So does your father, sister and brother. Always remember that we're always in your heart and do not forget this land." Luand'r hugged her daughter tightly and they stayed like that for a few minutes._

"_But where will I go mother? I do not know any other part of the universe except for the Milky Way."_

"_You will have to go to a planet in the Milky Way then... I'll miss you my little Koriand'r and may X'hal be with you!" With that Luand'r let go of Koriand'r and flew away. A series of explosions erupted into the night's sky and shattered gaping holes in the walls._

_The young Tamaranian cringed with fright and terror and curled into a ball. After the explosions and dust died down a bit she made her way towards the sky and into a deeper part of the universe heading towards the Milky Way. Silent tears crept and fell from her eyes as she left her old home, for a new one._

_After a long and tiring journey Koriand'r finally made it towards the Milky Way and saw a friendly looking planet of blue and green with white swirls all around. She marvelled at the sight, once again closing her eyes. Fatigue soon caught up with her and she plummeted down towards one of Earth's urban cities... Jump City._

_--_

"_Hey... can you hear me girl?" A voice was waking Koriand'r to consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurred at first but she soon came through._

_Slowly she sat up to reveal someone was leaning on her. "Um... where am I?" She asked. She looked to her saviour right in the eye and searched for some sign of friendship, but all she got was a strange unfamiliar sign._

"_You're in Jump city. You took quite a shock, like you fell from a skyscraper or something." The man explained._

"_Skyscraper? I'm sure I wasn't on a skyscraper before? What is a skyscraper?" Koriand'r cocked her head to one side as she asked._

_The guy chuckled at her actions which made her even more confused. "I'll tell you some other time. By the way, what is your name?" he asked._

"_My name would be Koriand'r," she replied._

"_Um... Can I call you Kori for short, as in a nick-name?" _

"_I guess... What might your name be?"_

"_Timothy Drake, but all my friends call me Tim."_

"_Okay, do you think you could help me?" Kori asked. A yearning look shined in Tim's hazel eyes. He had jet black hair and was slightly muscular. He scooted towards her and reached out for her thigh. Kori shuddered at his touch._

"_Oh, I can do more than that!" he purred as he laid her down and started to kiss her passionately. Kori's eyes went wide as she tried to battle Tim's strong grip. For some reason she felt powerless and responded to the kisses._

_Tim smirked and decided to take it one step further. He began to roam her body with his hands and undo her attire. Clad in only a mini-skirt and a top with long sleeves revealing half of her stomach, not exactly what you want to where when you're in this situation._

'_Why is this happening to me? I don't know what to do... Maybe if I just mimic his actions I'll be okay.' Kori did so and Tim moaned from pleasure at the results. This only encouraged him to go all the way. He started to undo his belt and pull down her skirt._

_A flash of colours, swirls, patterns and thoughts inside Kori's head all faded into black. The pain was so extreme, she couldn't cope._

_Kori screamed._

Starfire screamed.

* * *

If you are confused, you're confused. If you can figure out what is happening in this chapter, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!! Sorry it's short, next chapters will be longer!

I hope you love it like you do with all my other stories!!

Ja ne!!

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Reliving the nightmare Part 1

Konichiwa again... I'll stop saying Japanese... never!!! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **solodancer789 **because she, yet again, got the question/puzzle right. Oh, also dedicated to **blonde shadowcat, misspurrfect, lil LIK Star **and **bunny133** and **PixelGirl2009** and I still don't own the Teen Titans...

**

* * *

**

**Re-living the nightmare... Part 1**

Starfire screamed.

Her bedroom door whooshed open as four figures hurried into her bed room. Her body was damp with sweat and she was tossing and turning within her bed.

"Starfire wake up!" The masked teen yelled desperately trying to revive her from her slumber.

"It's no use Robin, whatever she's going through in her dream... she gonna have to go through alone," the dark titan said in a monotone voice.

Four pairs of eyes were once again on Starfire's disturbed sleeping form...

_Wearily, the young red-head fluttered her eyes open. She felt her head rise and fell in a steady pace as she listened to a strong pounding of some-one's heart._

_Gingerly, she lifted her head up from her pillow of flesh to see who she was resting against. Brushing lose strands of hair from her eyes she recognised her 'saviour' instantly. 'Tim... Timothy?" Kori's innocent voice erupted through the still atmosphere. _

_Tim eyes opened and smiled when he saw her. "Hey Cutie." Suddenly a pang of guilt shot through him as he realised what he had done to her. "I'm really sorry about last night. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, I hope that this doesn't affect our relationship as close friends?"_

_Kori's eyes widen at the thought of being close friends, especially with a boy. She stuttered, "Um... I am positive that our friendship will last."_

_Tim cocked an eyebrow, "You promise?" Kori nodded and replied._

"_I wouldn't trade anything you have taught me or given me for the world! That's including our relationship. Even if I do stray away, I will always know that you will be watching and looking out for me!" She beamed with joy and security._

_Marvelled at what she just said, Tim gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. "Stay by my side, and I'll protect you forever. That's my promise." He whispered in her ear as they curled up once more to get a few hours rest._

_--_

_--_

_After being on Earth for six months, the tall red-headed alien wandered out of her dwellings. Being curious about her surroundings, as she always was, she decided to go into a building Tim had always told her was library, where he got all the books he read to her at night._

_She slowly pushed the doors open to reveal valleys of books. She wandered hesitantly when see came across the crime and offence section, but became intrigued when see saw a dark book saying, 'Offences against Women' in dark purple._

_Kori cocked her head to the side and carefully picked the book up. Being a fast learner, she had learned the English language fully within three months of her stay. All the words she knew like; domestic abuse and discrimination, but she soon came across a word that she had never heard of... sexual assault._

_Furrowing her eyebrows she went to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me miss, d you know what sexual assault means?" Kori asked in her innocent voice._

_The clerk raised an eyebrow, "Come with me honey, I think there's some thing we need to talk about..." she ushered Kori towards the back room. She obliged and nodded._

_The room seemed cosy, with a coffee machine next to the wall near the door. There was a leather red sofa by the window with, scarlet curtains framing the windows. _

_The clerk took a seat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. Kori walked steadily towards the seat and sat down. "Now Sweetie, what was your question again?" she asked._

"_Erm... Oh yes I remember, do you know what sexual assault is?" Kori asked again, eyes glistening. _

"_Of course I know. I thought every girl on this planet would know. But it seems that some parents or relatives want to keep the more sadistic side of humanity a secret." Kori, almost understanding every word that she said nodded in agreement._

"_Young child, sexual assault means several things. You could have been groped, kissed against your will, certain touches from the other gender that make you feel uncomfortable or in the worst case scenario, you could have been raped."_

_Kori cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "What does 'raped' mean Ma'am?" The clerk looked at her strangely._

"_You seriously don't know what the word means?" Kori shook her head no, "Well, it means when a man or teenage boy forces you the have sex with him against your will or permission."_

_Kori's emerald eyes flashed in confusion. "What does 'sex' mean?" The clerk looked gob-smacked. "You must be the most innocent teenage girl I know, not knowing what sex is. Well, it's when a male puts his penis in a female's vagina."_

_The woman looked at the young girl and sighed seeing that she didn't understand. "Come with me child, I'll show you what all females are meant to be shown when they're at the age of twelve." With that she led Kori out of the library to a local hospital._

_The clerk then confirmed with the secretary, as the secretary nodded the clerk led Kori to yet another room. There, Kori was shown a very graphic video of sexual assaults. _

_After ten minutes she experienced some flash backs from the first time she came to Earth. The night she spent with Tim, in a very explicit way. She was battling with herself, saying that a close friend would never do that to her._

_She soon claimed to realise that the truth had been revealed and she could no longer deny the fact..._

"_Ma'am... I think I've been raped by my best friend..."_

_--_

_Subsequent to the past week, Kori had been wandering around on her own. Trying to clear her head and get away from Tim. 'Did he really mean it, maybe he wasn't thinking straight, and he did apologise afterwards, he has told me all I know now. I would be no where without him...'_

'_But he lied to you, he gained your trust so that you would think it was all in good faith, but you were wrong, so very wrong and you lost your virginity because of it!' Came her 'answer to everything conscience'. _

_Wearily, she landed outside her 'home' she shared with Tim. Silently, she let herself in. When the door shut she looked around to see some thugs staring at her. They all blew wolf whistles and called for Tim. He came in running and almost stopped breathing when he saw Kori. _

"_Kori?" He took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug, "Do you know how worried I was? I spent a whole week looking around the city for you! I thought you had been kidnapped or worse!"_

_Awkwardly, Kori returned the hug but soon pushed him away. "It's better than being lied to." Tim looked shocked._

"_What are you talking about Kori?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about! You might be a sensitive, caring friend that I may never find another one like you, but at least I will know that he, if it turns out to be a boy, won't take advantage of me and rape me!" _

_The thugs eyes widen and started to cheer... for Tim. "Well, Tim. I guess this proves your initiation. You're now part of the X-Thugz." Kori's mouth dropped and tears spilled from her eyes._

"_You are sick. You used me so that you could become a thug!! Is that all I am to you. I thought you cared for me, you promised that you would protect me!" She yelled._

"_I never meant to hurt you like that. I did this for you." Kori turned away. Tim cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "If I became a member of their gang I could fulfil my promise to protect you. Being with them means you get instant protection."_

"_Especially for you sweet cheeks. And I wasn't talking about your face." The leader's voice rang out. Kori looked offended._

"_I'm leaving," she stated._

"_You can't! You barely know this city! Look, Kori, if there was one part pf my life that I could do over-"_

"_It's too late Tim. I don't think you can keep any of the promises that you've made to me and you never will." With that she shot him with a star bolt and flew away._

_--_

_--_

_After two months of being her own company, Kori seemed to rise out of her shell. She was helping more with the community and getting thanks wherever she went. _

_One dark night she was walking into her alley way. She didn't really have a place to stay so she claimed a part of the sector, which people respected and made it her own. _

_Behind her she could hear footsteps. They were becoming quicker. She turned around. But no one was there. She continued her journey, but yet again those footsteps were haunting her._

_Quickly she turned around and yet again... no one was there. Suddenly, a force grabbed her from behind and whispered, "Do Not Move!"_

_Letting out a war cry she elbowed her attacker in the groin. As her yelped in pain she shook herself out of his grip. Another attacker appeared out of the darkness and stabbed her in the stomach._

_She let out a bloody cry of help and slowly descended towards the stone cold floor. Blood poured out from her abdomen and seeped through her fingers. Eventually, her eyes closed slowly and she passed out._

_--_

"_Kori? Kori can you hear me Cutie? Come on, I know you're all right." A familiar voice rang out. Kori's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by a familiar figure... "Tim?" He smiled._

"_I told you I would always be near you, wherever you go," he whispered. Kori looked up into his brown eyes then felt a pang of pain in her abdomen. She winced and looked uncertainly towards Tim._

"_You don't remember do you," Kori shook her head no, "You were stabbed and you called out for help. I was on my way looking for and when I found you lying cold on the floor, I thought I had lost you forever."_

_Kori felt compassionate and pulled him into a hug. "What makes you think you could lose me that easy?" She asked innocently. Tim pulled away slightly but still held her in his arms._

"_Nothing... and everything." He kissed her on the forehead and laid her down. Kori, who previously had her eyes closed, looked alarmed, with eyes open in realisation and shock. 'He might rape me again...' she thought and pushed him away._

_Tim rolled a few yards on the floor and stood up. "What?" he asked._

"_You are going to rape me again are you not?"_

_Feeling guilty he replied, "Look, I said I was sorry, I'm not going to rape you. I never wanted to do it in the first place. It was a mistake. Please... I don't want to lose our relationship."_

"_Our relationship will never die. That I promised when we first met. But... I can not stay here much longer. I need... to breathe." Kori whimpered. Stepped towards Tim and hugged him one last time._

_Tim returned the hug with all his strength. "Please don't go Kori... I care about you too much..." he whispered. Kori pulled away and shook her head. Tim kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek._

"_I cannot stay..." and with that she flew away into the more popular part of the city._

_--_

_--_

_Feeling insecure, Kori ventured out into the centre of Jump City. Trying to fit in she walked casually along the high street. Many groups of boys came up to her and tried various chat-up lines. Since she didn't understand she just ignored them and walked away._

_She came across an alley way and it immediately reminded her of the time that she got stabbed. But since the high street had a dead end, and she really didn't want to go through all those boys again, she didn't really have much of a choice._

_It was late, about four in the morning, and the alley was dark. She carefully tip-toed through the darkness, feeling out the stone walls. She heard hard footsteps behind her. She froze._

_She turned around and no one was there. She carried on walking... and the footsteps continued. It was 'déjà vu' all over again. She lit up a star bolt and carried on walking. _

_The footsteps suddenly sped up and there was a multitude of them. She quickened her pace only to have a heavier force than the last attack her from behind._

_Her attacker spun her around and grabbed her throat. Kori was gasping for air. "Do Not Move..." came the same voice she heard before. 'Why is this person so keen on killing me?' she thought._

_Kori's world was soon turning dark when her oppressor groaned and his grip weakened. "Why don't you pick on someone your own gender?" A voice called out._

"_Not you again, Boy Blunder! Make my words I will get this chick and I will get even!" Kori's attacker growled before he vanished._

_Coughing loudly to catch her breath Kori started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" her other 'saviour' asked._

"_Away from this place," She replied still gasping. Her saviour grabbed her shoulder and said, "I can help you. If you come with me, my friends and I can help you." He smiled at her waiting for her reaction. _

_He accidentally let his arm caress her waist, which reminded her of her traumatic night of confusion. Fearing the worst she lit up a star bolt and threw it at him._

_Being quick on his reflexes her 'saviour' dodged her attacks and leapt onto her. Pinning her wrists with his hands and her abdomen with his legs he asked her, "Are you alright. I didn't do anything to offend you did I?" He asked._

_Due the intimate position, she realised that she wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while. "That's better. Now, my name is Robin, what's yours?"_

"_My name would be Koriand'r."_

"_Can a make a nickname up for you?" She nodded her head, "I think I'll call you Kori. Is that okay?" Robin asked as she nodded again._

_Positive that she wasn't going to attack him again, he decided to let her up. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her up and drew her in close. She immediately whimpered. Robin stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

_Kori looked up and gave him a smile. Robin gave back the smile and held her shoulders. "Come on, you're coming to live me and my team. I'm sure you will enjoy it."_

"_Positive?" Kori asked with hopeful emerald eyes._

"_I'm positive," Robin nodded._

"_Where do you live?"_

"_In a tower shaped in the form of a 'T'" he said. Without warning, Kori lifted him up and flew him there in a matter of minutes. "Wow! You can fly and shoot energy out of your hands." Kori beamed. "I think you'll fir right in here..."_

_--_

_--_

_After nine months of being on the team, Kori had acquired another name... Starfire, with the nick name of 'Star'. Kori was given it because she told Robin and the rest of the Titans that she came from the planet Tamaran and fell down towards Earth after a tragedy happened on Tamaran. _

_She was happy and appeared to be the happy-go-lucky type. But every time she saw Robin, her best friend, she felt a pang of guilt, insecurity and mistrust. She had never told Robin her complete past, she had never mentioned Timothy Drake and probably never will, until it was necessary. _

_After meeting and finally being accepted by Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven, she was relieved that none of them would pressure her about her past... for the full details anyway._

_She wandered towards the roof top, needing some air and time to think. It was mid-night and nobody was awake, even if they were they were in their sleeping quarters._

_She saw a gold trial of gold light up the night's sky. Thinking back towards that night where she had seen more in one night, she let a silent tear fall._

"_I miss you mother. I miss father, sister and brother as well. I wish I knew where you were now. I wish I could be with you now." More tears fell and she began to shiver._

_A sudden warm material covered her shoulders. She looked up and saw Robin's caring face. "Are you okay Starfire?" he asked._

"_I just... miss... my home and family." She whispered._

"_I know how you feel, I miss my mother and father all the time." Kori looked at Robin and sighed realising that he would never understand. She wasn't talking about her Tamaranian family, she was talking about... Tim._

_A blaring red siren rang out and a familiar face, to the Titans, minus Kori, appeared on the screen. "Slade..." Robin said in a cold harsh voice._

"_Robin. How long has it been? Eleven to twelve months since I last saw you? How are things, and how is your latest member?" Slade cooed._

_Kori looked shocked as did the rest of the Titans. Slade hadn't been a worry for a long time and now he was back and he knew about Starfire. Robin stepped in front of her protectively. "Live. Her. Alone." He growled through gritted teeth._

"_Young Boy Wonder, I don't think you are in any position to protect her... especially, when you were not the first person to come to her aid."_

_Robin's masked eyes widen, "What do you mean?"_

"_Of course, Koriand'r doesn't know me. But some one I know, she knows will do anything to get her back. Their 'relationship' promises explains it all."_

"_Just keep away from Starfire, and stop stirring things up!" Robin growled and turned off the screen. Everyone could see that he was visibly fuming. _

"_So dawg... what do we do now?" Cyborg asked._

"_We protect Star at all costs."_

"_But Robin couldn't you get Raven to enter her mind to see what information she might be hiding form us," Beast boy suggested._

"_I could do that, but maybe there are some areas that she might not be ready to share, it could damage her mentally, and that is definitely not what we need." Raven explained._

"_When the time is right then," their leader said and went to his room. The others followed suit, except Kori. She wandered down towards the beach and sat on a rock in the middle of the ocean._

_She didn't feel very joyful, which is what she needed to fuel her one of her powers. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, but didn't pay attention. "This should teach the Boy Blunder," the figure whispered hoarsely. _

_Kori's eyes opened in alarm as she recognised the voice. But it was too late. A rod of metal connected to the back of her head and she fell into the black waters below. _

_She had been holding her breath for five minutes now and soon realised that her time was running out. She tried to swim back up but something was weighing her down. _

_Her lungs were screaming for air and emerald eyes were beginning to lose their glow. She let out her last breath and prayed her torture would be over soon..._

* * *

Oh my days!! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed this and Thanxz to all the people who reviewed.

**solodancer789**: Oh my days, do have me on author alert or something?? You're sometimes always the first person to review! You are correct!! Tim did rape her, but the reason why, is between the lines. Thanxz.

**bunny133**: Why wouldn't I dedicate this story to you?? Even though there was another story that was meant to be dedicated to you because it has prep bashing in it. Thanxz for saying this story is awesome, I learnt from one of the best authors!!

**lil' LIK Star**: He _might_ rape her... he already did. Thanxz.

**misspurrfect**: Oh my days, you got almost everything perfectly right! You best keep reviewing. Thanxz.

**PixelGirl2009**: YAY! You finally reviewed one of my stories!! Sorry, but you only know part of my plot, not the whole latter. Why would Tim be Batman?? Of course this story is dedicated to you. I mean you did post part of my first story so this is one of my ways of thanking you. How many times do you go on sugar high a day again? Never mind, update your story soon and love ya!

**clueless90**: You obviously haven't read any of my other stories before have you?? Oh well, I hope this chapter clears the confusion dust. Thanxz.

**blonde shadowcat**: Number one: Robin did not rape Starfire. You are wrong and yes it does sound like it, but it isn't. Mwhahahaha. Thanxz for your support.

**anwen**: I have updated, luv ya to. Thanxz

**Rose**: Sorry, no, Tim isn't Robin or... nah, I won't tell you, cos then I would ruin the story. Thanxz for reviewing all my stories!!

I absolutely love getting reviews!! Thanxz to all the people who have reviewed my previous stories as well! I'll update 'Baby Can I Hold You Tonight?' tomorrow and if you haven't read that story, please read it!!

And new people reading this story... Please review!! People who have already reviewed. Please review again and pick out your favourite part from this chapter!!

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Reliving the nightmare Part 2

Konichiwa! Thanxz to all the people who reviewed. I love you all and really appreciate them! Still dedicated to **bunny133** and **PixelGirl2009**! Standard disclaimer... I get fed up with saying it all the time.

**

* * *

**

**Re-living the nightmare... Part 2**

_Her mind was plagued with darkness; all the swirling colours had used up her glowing essence and disappeared. She felt cold and alone. Her air supply was cut off a long time ago, and her breath had stopped. But she was still alive. Not breathing, but her heart was pounding softly, so softly she could barely hear it, even through water._

_She abruptly felt a rippling sensation on her neck. It felt like bubbles, air bubbles, popping against her fragile cold skin. She felt her weight dragging through the ocean and breaking through waves. She the ocean spray mixing with wet sand, she knew she was on land and wanted to open her eyes, but her exhausted body wouldn't let her do the simply task._

_Kori felt a pair on cold hands pressing down, just above her left breast, repeatedly and a voice counting one, two, three, and four... her body still didn't respond and she heard a voice saying, "Come on Cutie... You survived once you can do it again!"_

_She immediately recognised it, but why would Tim rescue her? Her bottom lip quivered as she felt his lips on top of hers. He was breathing into her and she still wasn't responding. He went back to pressing down on her chest, then back to breathing into her. He repeated this ten times._

"_Come on Kori, stay with me," his desperate voice rang out. She felt air gather up in her lungs and her senses were coming to the realm of the living once again. Her eyes shot open and she erupted into a fit of coughs. She tried to sit up but since her body hadn't fully recovered, she almost fell back down. If it wasn't for Tim protectively holding her back, she would have been knocked out._

"_Starfire! STARFIRE!" A familiar voice rang out. Kori and Tim turned their heads towards the voice. A masked boy with a black cape was running wildly towards them. Tim turned his attention back to Kori._

"_A friend of yours?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. She nodded dumbly. "Does he know about me?" Kori diverted her attention from Robin and looked Tim dead in the eye. She dimmed her eyes and shook her head._

"_Whoever you are... GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin roared. Tim carefully laid her down after kissing her on the forehead. "Maybe it's better that way..." Tim turned around and started to run in the opposite direction._

_Kori closed her eyes, breathing softly. She heard Robin's footsteps slow down, she knew he was near. She felt a hand brush some hair out of her face and touched her neck checking for a pulse._

"_Star, Starfire can you hear me?" Robin whispered. The only response he got was Kori groaning. She didn't a part of her body, or even open her eyes to tell Robin she was okay... but really she wasn't. "Come on, lets get you home," Robin whispered into her ear as her carried her bridal style back towards the tower. Kori could still hear his footsteps, but they were fading gradually, she realised that she was losing consciousness. _

_-_

_Kori fluttered her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She looked up towards the ceiling, which was black because of the lighting in her room. A dim trial of sparkly lavender candles was the only light source in the room._

_A light breeze blew across her face, tossing a few strands of hair in her eyes. She tilted her head towards the open window in her purple and white bedroom. The lavender curtain was blowing gently, rippling in the right places. To Kori, then scene was calming._

_With the urge to be refreshed, she kicked back her cream silk cover and walked casually over towards the window. She sighed as she over-looked the barren fields and silhouetted figures making their way through them. _

_Kori sighed and leaned her body on the window, the cool surface calming her warm, sun kissed skin. She heard rustling in the trees below, and a dark figure jumping through them. Kori's eyes widen, but soon returned to normal. _

_Her emerald give slowly dimmed down until a figure grasped her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, she was about to scream but her voice was muffled._

"_Hush, Kori... It's me," The all too familiar voice susurrated, while stroking her hair with his free hand. Kori's eyes had widened with shock but soon went back to normal and leaned into his touch. Tim pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she replied with a kiss on the cheek, then leant against his chest. _

_He rocked steadily back and forth, absorbing the scent of her hair. A few tears leaked from her eyes and landed on his shirt. "Hush, it's okay, I'm here now," Tim whispered._

"_But... you shouldn't be here, you can't be here. If Robin ever finds out about you, he'll-" Kori started until Tim placed his index finger on her mouth. He looked her dead in the eye and placed his forehead on hers._

"_You'll always be Kori, my Kori, the star and fire of my life, and I'll always be there to protect you..." He then kissed her tenderly on her lips and released quickly. Kori stared into his dark hazel eyes._

_He then kissed her lovingly on the forehead as he laid her down back into her bed, tucking her in. He watched as Kori closed her eyes. Her senses were always sensitive and could feel him playing with her volcanic locks. She felt herself drifting into sub-consciousness and heard his last words... "You'll always be mine... always be my-"_

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she groans and whispered to herself, "What did he say?" She didn't realise that the other titans were in her room.

"What did who say Star?" her leader asked. Star blinked a gasped.

"Erm... I don't mean to be rude, but why are you all in my sleeping quarters?" She asked as she looked from Robin to Beast boy, Cyborg then Raven; then back to Robin again. BB and Cyborg, not wanting to get pelted by star bolts said, "Sorry, we were just wondering why you we screaming so if you're done we'll be going, uh, bye bye!" In an instant they took of and slammed their bedroom doors.

Raven rolled her eyes and stepped towards Starfire. "So... What were you dreaming about that made you scream so much?" She asked in her monotone voice. Starfire sighed and looked for a possible explanation, or a quick come back.

"Why do you not let anybody in your room?" She asked tiling her head to the side.

Raven sighed. Robin, surprised that Star would say something like that joined the conversation. "This isn't a joke Star, if something is bothering you; we need to know you're alright."

"I am fine Robin, there is no need to worry about me," Star replied. Robin cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but raven beat him to it.

"Robin, if she doesn't want to talk about it, you don't have to force her. Maybe she's not ready to share it, just like you aren't ready to share your past..." her voice trialled off as Robin gave her a knowing look. Robin nodded and put his and on Star's shoulder and whispered, "Don't keep this from me for too long." With that, he and Raven left towards their own bedrooms.

Starfire sank back into her cream silk covered bed and sighed deeply. _Why am I having these dreams again? I know I had them once, when something was going to happen and change someone. The last time this happened, Slade came and Robin's attitude changed. It can't possibly have a change in him again... can it? So many things have happened. Terra betraying us, also breaking Beast boy's heart. Raven actually falling in love and being betrayed. Cyborg has a 'crush' on the criminal Jinx, and she feels the same way. Blackfire attacked me and tried to get me to Glgrdsklechhh, but that hasn't really changed me._

Starfire shook her head to get rid of those images. She sat up and walked over towards her window, with the curtain billowing lightly in the breeze.The soft refreshing air danced on her skin and she sighed again._ Something is going to happen, and it's going to change me and my relationships to other people. All these memories, they happened two years ago. Why do the haunt my dreams yet again? Talking about is pointless, no one would understand, the only person who would is... Tim. But he's part of the problem. 'Robin...' _A voice in her voice called out._ 'He could understand.' But, he could take advantage of me. 'But... you trust him don't you; I mean in battles you do, he always catches you when you fall' Yes, that is correct but, that's in the field of battle... 'Don't you trust him?' I do know... 'Did you ever trust him?' I-_

BEEP BEEP A familiar blaring red light was singing it favourite song. "TITANS GO!!" Robin yelled as he got on his R-Cycle with Cyborg following close by in his T-car with Raven and Beast boy.

"Dude! It's four in the freaking morning and we have to do work!" Beast boy growled, still weary from his beauty sleep.

"Stop complaining Beast boy! You were playing video games with Cyborg at three this morning." Raven retorted. BB slouched in his seat. Cy went on his communicator and called Robin, "Yo Rob, where's this disturbance at?"

"In the park near the slums," Robin replied.

"Which slums?"

"The slums near Gotham, you know, where most of the thugs hang out and live."

"So it's basically a ghetto, init?"

"You could say that..." Robin agreed. Raven looked around being observant as she is and noticed that one person wasn't there.

"Guys... Where's Starfire?" she asked.

"I don't know Rae, maybe she's still sleeping," Cy replied.

"I'll go get her," BB said. He changed into a bird and headed back towards the tower.

**At Titan Tower...**

Star was making her way towards the main room. Thoughts still going on in her head. _I hope no on else has to go through what I've been through... _

**-**

"Star? Starfire where are you?" Beast boy called out. He heard muffled footsteps. He knew someone was coming. The entrance to the main room opened and revealed a familiar figure. BB smiled. "Star! There you are. Come on we have to get to the park before Robin blows a gasket!" Starfire nodded dazedly and hovered towards Beast boy's position.

"Let us not keep robin waiting," Star mumbled in a distant voice and started to fly towards the park with BB at her side.

**At the park...**

Starfire and Beast boy landed next to the other titans. Raven and Robin were talking to the police. Cyborg turned around and greeted BB and Star. "It's about time you guys got here. What took ya Star?" Star looked at him right in the eye.

"Nothing Cyborg, you wouldn't understand. But... what happened here, why is there an ambulance and two girls with towels around them?" Star asked in her innocent voice.

"That's a good question," BB agreed.

"Well, um... don't know how to put it but, three girls were raped by a group of thugs after a night out. One of the girls, she was on seventeen, got raped first by all ten of the thugs, She passed out from all the pain and is now going to hospital. Her two friends, both eighteen, were also raped but by only to other people, still thugs, but of a different group. They just gave the police their story. Now it's our job to track down the rapists." He explained.

Beast boy's mouth dropped open as the news just sunk in. "DUDE!! That is sick, how could anyone live through that! That's life scarring! I feel really sorry for those girls. I just wish that there was something I could do to cheer them up," BB thought about this for a moment, "I know! I can do the face! I mean, it always works on Star!" With that, he hurried off towards the two girls and changed into a kitten. The girls giggled between their tears and stroked him. He purred in contentment.

Star was in a world of her own as soon as Cyborg said the word 'raped'. Memories flooded back to her.

_-_

_A flash of colours, swirls, patterns and thoughts inside Kori's head all faded into black. The pain was so extreme, she couldn't cope._

_Kori screamed._

-

"_Ma'am... I think I've been raped by my best friend..."_

-

"_You know what I'm talking about! You might be a sensitive, caring friend that I may never find another one like you, but at least I will know that he, if it turns out to be a boy, won't take advantage of me and rape me!" _

_The thugs eyes widen and started to cheer... for Tim. "Well, Tim. I guess this proves your initiation. You're now part of the X-Thugz." Kori's mouth dropped and tears spilled from her eyes._

"_You are sick. You used me so that you could become a thug!! Is that all I am to you. I thought you cared for me, you promised that you would protect me!" She yelled._

_-_

_Quickly she turned around and yet again... no one was there. Suddenly, a force grabbed her from behind and whispered, "Do Not Move!"_

_Letting out a war cry she elbowed her attacker in the groin. As her yelped in pain she shook herself out of his grip. Another attacker appeared out of the darkness and stabbed her in the stomach._

-

Starfire doubled over in pain as if she had been stabbed in the stomach again. "Star! What's wrong?" Cyborg asked worried about his friend. He put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't response. He breathing got faster and shallower.

"Can't... breathe..." She gasped.

-

_Her lungs were screaming for air and emerald eyes were beginning to lose their glow. She let out her last breath and prayed her torture would be over soon..._

-

Her emerald eyes lost their eerie glow and her warm skin lividly skipped into a cold compress. Her eyes dimmed down and she let her body slide down onto Cyborg.

"Star? Starfire wake up! Come on girl, this isn't a time to joke around!" Cy panicked. Realising that he wasn't going to get a response anytime soon he called Robin. "ROBIN! Something's wrong with Starfire, we need to get her home NOW!"

Robin dashed over and he let raven say good bye to the officials. "Cyborg, what's the matter?"

"Star, she just fainted when I told her what happened."

"This is big. Star just doesn't faint like that, something must have triggered it," Robin responded.

"Do you think she's sensitive to the word 'rape'?" Cy asked.

"We should let Raven ask her. In the mean time," Robin carefully picked up Starfire from Cyborg's lap, "We have to get Starfire home." Cyborg nodded.

"You go ahead; I'll get BB and Raven." Robin nodded and mounted on his R-Cycle, with Starfire carefully placed in front of him.

"Don't worry star, I'll protect you and see that you get through this," Robin confirmed as he revved up his R-Cycle and made his way to the tower.

-

"Hey Rae! We need to get going! Robin is already on his way back to the tower!" Cyborg called. Raven turned around and sighed.

"Did Star ever come?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did. But then she passed out for some strange reason."

"Oh. Maybe we should talk with her. I mean she hasn't been usual bubbly self in weeks."

"We should do that, or more like you and Robin should do that. I mean you get through to her more than BB and I ever could." Raven nodded.

"Where is Beast boy anyway?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Courting the ladies as usual," Cy said pointing his robotic arm in the direction of a green kitten with two girls giggling and crying around it, "Hey BB! We've got to go man! Hurry up otherwise you don't get a ride!"

After a few more me-ow's and tears a flash of green was seen making a bee-line towards Cy and Raven. "Okay, I'm ready!" BB said with expectant eyes. With that the three remaining titans got into the T-Car and went back to Titans Tower.

**At Titans Tower...**

Robin carefully laid Star down onto her bed and tucked her in. _She looks so innocent when she's sleeping. I just hope her dreams are just as such..._ Robin thought as he caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. After lighting a few candles and opening a window he caressed her cheek again and left the room.

A faint smile could be seen on Starfire's face... But the smile soon faded...

-

_Kori licked her lips and stared into a bowl of white powder. "Mhmmm. What is this delightfully sweet white powder Tim?" she asked with big eyes._

_Tim chuckled at her actions as she kept dipping her fingers in the bowl and licking the substance she had on them. "It's called sherbet. It's basically sugar, but it's smoother and more enjoyable! Would you like some more?" Kori nodded her head vigorously and took a handful of what was left in the bowl._

_-_

"_Stay by my side, and I'll protect you forever. That's my promise."_

_-_

_Tim returned the hug with all his strength. "Please don't go Kori... I care about you too much..." he whispered. Kori pulled away and shook her head. Tim kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek._

_-_

"_It's too late Tim. I don't think you can keep any of the promises that you've made to me and you never will." With that she shot him with a star bolt and flew away._

-

_Her attacker spun her around and grabbed her throat. Kori was gasping for air. "Do Not Move..." came the same voice she heard before._

_-_

_Kori's eyes opened in alarm as she recognised the voice. But it was too late. A rod of metal connected to the back of her head and she fell into the black waters below. _

_She had been holding her breath for five minutes now and soon realised that her time was running out. She tried to swim back up but something was weighing her down. _

_Her lungs were screaming for air and emerald eyes were beginning to lose their glow. She let out her last breath and prayed her torture would be over soon..._

_-_

_Quickly she turned around and yet again... no one was there. Suddenly, a force grabbed her from behind and whispered, "Do Not Move!"_

_Letting out a war cry she elbowed her attacker in the groin. As her yelped in pain she shook herself out of his grip. Another attacker appeared out of the darkness and stabbed her in the stomach._

_She let out a bloody cry of help and slowly descended towards the stone cold floor. _

-

"_Ma'am... I think I've been raped by my best friend..."_

_-_

Starfire awoke with a jolt. She put her right hand to her fore-head and sighed. _Why do these memories keep coming back? Have they not caused enough pain already? I have already endured more than one person getting raped, I just hope their okay. I wish this never happened to me. But I guess... you cannot change ones past..._

* * *

Another long chapter! I'm getting good at these. I'll try an update 'Baby Can I Hold You Tonight' soon!! Thanxz to all the reviews!!

**PixelGirl2009**: Thanxz, for the last time... IT WASN'T ROBIN.... Well, not exactly him. Eh... now if I told you in public everyone would know my plot, so I'll tell you in e-mail. I updated YAY!!

**Gigity**: Thanxz...

**tiny tinker**: It was a massive rock, you know like an iceberg with no ice. Thanxz, eh! That chapter was eleven pages long! Be grateful!

**solodancer789**: I said you got part of the plot right. Mwhahahaha! Oh, I see, then how comes when I read most reviews to an R/S story your always there? Anywayz, I can't tell you all of that, it would spoil my plot and the suspense. Mwhahahaha! Thanxz and update your story soon!!

**Crystal Renee**: You haven't read fan fiction in a long time, you should start reading more. Nah, jokes. Do you know how easy it was... no if I really sad that, I'd be lying. It was hard you know I hate writing lemons and if I did this would have to be R-rated. Slade is NOT Tim, Tim is Timothy Drake. And... Nah can't tell you, it would ruin the whole plot for you. I think I'll read your story, even though I have idea who Rurouni Kenshin is. I like that idea but, I had something else in mind, but do you mind if I like take a little snippet out of that idea. It will help and I'll dedicate the chapter I use it in to you! Thanxz.

**starfirett91**: How many people are on sugar high when they review my stories?? Glad you loved all of it!

**blonde shadowcat**: Heh, I'm not like most authors. I like realism, even though my first story was a bit, weird and I haven't finished it yet. Ah! I'll do it when I finish this one! Thanxz!

**clueless90**: You should! Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Thanxz! Slade's little chat, interesting.

**anwen**: Thanxz for your enthusiasm. That's not your name, oh well. I'll never know.

**TAMARAN**: I think everybody thought Tim was Robin... in a way he is... ah! Too many clues. I can't reveal my plot. Thanxz!

**StarfireRobin**: YAY! You reviewed! I'm an amazing author, I showed that to my mum, she says writing fan fics are pointless, but I love doing them! Thanxz for your support and update your story soon!

**GenericX**: Thanxz for your support, I think the same thing about your story, even though I don't write it. Pleased to see that you're getting more reviews. I updated for you. Hope you like this chapter.

**technogirl**: Thanxz I updated.

**Willow182**: Thanxz, make sure you don't fall off your seat! There's not so much suspense or such a cliff hanger in this chapter, but in the other chapters there will be. Now if I told you that in public it would give the plot away. I know, I'll personally e-mail it to you. Thanxz for reviewing I LOVED your story; you should do a sequel or at least another one soon!

THANXZ to all my loyal reviewers and new ones!! I love you all and really appreciate long review... only exceptions are bunny133, who tell me what she thinks on the shrine and PixelGirl2009 who e-mails me everyday so... new people, click the little blue button and give me your thoughts and feelings. Current reviewers, keep on reviewing. Keep it real!

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. Haunted

Konichiwa minna!! All the reviews I got were very encouraging and put a smile on my face. I feel admired for some reason. If any of you do not like loads of flashbacks, I am sorry, it's kinda the whole idea of the story. Anywayz, on with the fic...

**

* * *

**

**Haunted...**

A delicate breeze picked up and rustled a few loose leaves over the top of the tower. The early lighting of the day revealed an outline of Jump City, being so fragile that it needed saving constantly in an irregular pattern.

Hardly any sounds of man, only the easily disturbed calls of nature. The calm waters lapped against the sand and the call of birds filled the air with innocence. Starfire sighed deeply, thinking about her dilemma. _Well, I guess things couldn't get any worse... _She thought abruptly, and then she mentally slapped herself for it. _Of course it's going to get worse not that you've said that. Did raven not tell you the ways of 'Karma'? _

Raven. She needed advice form the wise member of the team that would have any understanding of her situation. _But I do not want to burden anybody with my problems... 'But can you handle it on your own?' _her inner voice complained. _Maybe I should seek advice from Raven... _She sighed and hovered towards the roof door. Glancing back on the city, she descended down towards Raven's room.

Cautiously, she made her way down to Raven's room. She passed the main room and glanced at the clock which hadn't been blown up yet. It read 5:30. _Surely Raven should be awake by now..._ Star thought and continued. She landed outside a door, which was cold to the touch and knocked to times to show the importance of the matter.

A sudden thump was heard and a light cursing. "Raven? I am sorry to have bothered you at such an hour, but I need some of your trustworthy advice urgently. Would you help me... please?"

The door whooshed open and revealed a rather distorted Raven. She scanned Starfire's mind for a logical explanation and for a torrent of disturbing and confusing emotions. Her face softened, only a little bit and was hardly noticeable.

Raven breathed in deeply and sighed. "Come on Starfire, let's get you some herbal tea and we shall... discuss why your mind's in chaos." Starfire smiled faintly, she didn't really feel like it. They both walked casually towards the main room and Raven went into the kitchen and put on the tea while Starfire took a seat on the sofa and looked out the window. Soft white flakes were falling and coated the city in a light sheer.

-

"_Mhmmm. What is this delightfully sweet white powder Tim?" she asked with big eyes._

_-_

"_It's called sherbet..."_

_-_

With the sudden thought of her previous addiction, other than mustard, she licked her lips as the memory played out. Raven's cloaked swept passed her and alerted her from her sub-consciousness. Star glanced to her left and saw Raven's solemn face.

"So, what's your problem?" Raven asked in a monotone voice with a hint of concern. Star looked away and stared out to the lightly falling snow. She got an idea and asked, "Do we have the white substance of 'sherbet'?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Why would you want sherbet this time of morning? It's barely light out!" Starfire sighed and Raven's eyes softened, just a bit. "You're not telling me the real reason why your mind is in chaos, are you?" Starfire shook her head no.

"Raven, I need your assistance on how to deal with my own problems by myself. I have tried all the magazines and news reports the come through our front door, in some sort of postal order. I am willing to try some, but I hoped that you would be able to help."

Raven looked at Starfire surprised. Sure they had meditated together, but Star would _always_ tell her if she had any problems. But needless to say, Starfire isn't the one to be secretive about her problems... or is she? These questions bombarded Raven's thoughts. "Well,-" she started but was interrupted by the kettle clicking. She slowly rose up and made her and Starfire their cups of tea. "Well, when I want to sort out my problems,-" Raven started again.

"-You always resort to the calming of darkness. I know that Raven, but, what if darkness didn't exist?" Starfire interrupted.

"That's impossible. Dark and light are like yin and yang."

"I do not see any darkness in my mind or any of my consciouses."

"At least not yet," came Raven's quick remark. Star's eyes cast down towards the floor as she took a sip of the tea that Raven handed to her. Raven sighed.

"Alright, I usually go to Dèpressà De La Café when ever I feel like I need to deal with something. You should go there and listen to the songs and poetry. Most of it really helps me; maybe it can help you as well."

Starfire nodded her head in agreement, "I think I will venture and go to the café of Dèpressà. Maybe it will help clear, or at least make sense of what is in my mind!" With her triumphant decision she made her way towards the door and closed it quietly. Raven had her monotone look on her with a very faint trace of happiness for her friend. Slowly, the door opened and Raven turned her head towards it, only to fond Star's head peeking through. "I hope you do not mind me asking but, could you please give me directions to the café please?" she asked innocently. Raven slapped her hand to her forehand and sighed.

-

The day's light was merciless blotted out by thick clouds and very thick fog rolled in fast. _Turn left at 6th Avenue... then look for the darkest alley... _Starfire was carefully following the directions the Raven had given her and was having a hard time. _Dark alley... _Just the sudden mention of those two words put together made a chill run up her spine. A sheer wind swept over her direction and she glanced towards the source.

A light glow came from an alley... a rather dark one at that. She gracefully landed and walked cautiously towards the glow. Slowly she pushed open a metal door to reveal a room full of darkly dressed people. Her eyes moved around slowly until a tall, dark guy greeted her. "Life is pain..." he began.

Remembering what Raven had told her she responded, "Death is rapture..." A faint smile could be seen on the guy's face, but it was well hidden.

"Welcome to my café, what might your name be?"

_Use an alias... "_My name is Kori, my friend Rae told me to come here so that I could sort out my problems..." she stated in her innocent voice. The guy cocked an eyebrow and looked into her emerald eyes.

"What would you like, a cappuccino or latte?"

"I would like a latte please. Erm... do you think you could show me to a seat?"

"Of course and since you are new here, maybe you should sit at the front so that you are noticed..." With that, the waiter escorted her towards the front where a band was playing numerous songs.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you   
50 thousand tears I've cried   
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you   
And you still won't hear me   
(I'm going under)_

_What has he done for me? 'The question is... what have you done for him?' I have done many things; some did not even know I was doing... 'But he showed you Earth, gave you friendship and security' Robin and my friends give me that now, I have cried to many times thinking of him that I have not completely accepted my new life and I have been this way for three of these Earth years... 'He can't help you if you don't tell him' He couldn't hear me even if I was screaming... 'You know that is not true, Tim could hear you in a whisper... It is _Robin _who cannot hear you when you're screaming' _

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself   
Maybe I'll wake up for once   
Not tormented daily defeated by you   
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom   
I'm dying again_

_I do not feel so... safe here anymore... 'You can only save yourself' But Robin is always the one who is there to save me... 'Maybe if you save yourself maybe you wouldn't be so naïve all the time' But what exactly do I do? 'You have to go under...'_

_I'm going under (Going under)   
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)   
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under_

_Go... under? No I do not wish to return to that place that corrupts innocent people... 'So why do you not admit to yourself the truth?' _"Here you go miss, your latte," the waiter stated as he gave her the hot drink. _'Come on Kori... I mean it's not that hard to tell the truth, but very easy to mix them up'_

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies   
So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_I do not wish to be untruthful to myself or my friends... 'What they do not know cannot possibly hurt them' I wish I never had left Tamaran, and then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess... 'Tamaran is dead and you know it, along with Tamaran is that happy-go-lucky demeanour you keep putting on, who are you trying to fool?'_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head   
So I can't trust myself anymore   
I'm dying again _

I'm going under (Going under)   
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)   
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)   
I've got to break through

_I am trying to fool no one. I was just so happy that I was away from Timothy and didn't have to be near him constantly... 'You own him your life do you not?'_

_-_

_He started to undo his belt and pull down her skirt._

_A flash of colours, swirls, patterns and thoughts inside Kori's head all faded into black. The pain was so extreme, she couldn't cope._

_Kori screamed._

_-_

_So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away   
I won't be broken again   
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_Yes... But... he stole my virginity... I promised myself I would never let someone take advantage of me like that again... 'You still trust him do you not?' I trust my friends and Robin... 'You still trust him... But do you love him?' I- I- 'Cannot answer? Of course you cannot... It has been too long, you need to refresh your memory and visit... Go under...'_

_I'm going under (Going under)   
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)   
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under_

"Going under... I must go..." A silent tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the palm of her hand. She blinked quickly and finished her latte. She walked cautiously through the crowd and towards the door. "I ensure that you fulfilled your stay?" The waiter asked as she pushed the door open, he had a smirk on his face. Starfire nodded sternly and walked through the door. The smirk on the waiter's face grew as he pulled out his mobile. "Guess whose back?"

-

Starfire hovered dazedly along the sky line. She looked above her and observed the purple tinted clouds and red tinted sky. To her it was so picturesque. It reminded her instantly of another dream she had, except it was more pleasant than her previous nightmare, which she was currently living. _Maybe I should carry out those techniques that were featured in one of raven's magazines. _

Soon enough, the buildings below her seemed oddly familiar and a nervous chill ran up her spine. She shivered and lowered her ground clearance. Dust rose as she hovered towards the street outside a shaky door. Wisps of leaves that were swept up by the wind gathered around her and the door, as if they were ushering her to go in.

-

_Tim returned the hug with all his strength. "Please don't go Kori... I care about you too much..." he whispered. Kori pulled away and shook her head. Tim kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek._

-

An unsteady hand reached out and gently pushed the door open to reveal darkness. Starfire popped her head through and sighed. She opened the door fully and stepped into the shadows. She walked further and lit up a neon green star bolt. The door made an eerie slam as she went into the middle of the icy room. She turned left and hovered towards another dark door, which was painted white.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me   
Still can't find what keeps me here_

_Should I go in? _"Yes..." came a low voice. Starfire's eyes perked up and looked around quickly. Fearing someone was behind her she pushed open the door and closed it back quickly when she was inside. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she glanced at the bed. It had all different colours of rose petals.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside   
I know you're still there_

She carefully picked a few up and brought them to her cheek. They were soft and still fresh. Her emerald eyes flashed in realisation... "I know you are still here Tim, you are here now..." she whispered to no one in particular and dropped the rose petals as she heard the doors within the room lock from the outside and one open. "I've been waiting for you... Kori," a familiar voice came from the shadows.

_Watching me, wanting me   
I can feel you pull me down_

Starfire turned around and recognised the face instantly. The jet black spiky hair and rich hazel eyes. "Timothy... I-" she started unable to move.

"Hush Kori, I know what you're going through... and I know you've been dreaming of me." He whispered in her ear as he came up to her and brought her close to him. Starfire, being the caring person that she is, embraced him in a hug and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Fearing you loving you   
I won't let you pull me down_

"You still love me..." she choked, almost inaudible. Tim pulled away slightly and sat her down on the bed, sitting besides her. Star felt a familiar feeling, but quickly dismissed it.

"I do... and I know you feel the same way too..." Tim then kissed her lovingly on her forehead; she hesitantly returned the favour with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive   
Your heart pounding in my head_

Tim slowly lay down on the petal covered bed as not to alarm her; hoping that she would do what he wanted her to do. Feeling the lack of heat and warmth, Star laid down next to him putting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He was real... so very real... and she didn't want to leave...

_Watching me, wanting me_

He watched her every movement, the way she caressed his chest sleepily, not really knowing what she was doing. "I just want you to know, I've wanted to see you for a long time. It's been too long Kori, I missed you..."

"I missed you too, but, what would my friends approve of you and I being together? Surely they would not accept-" Starfire was cut off by Tim soft lips against hers. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and almost enjoyed the moment, if only there wasn't another person in her life.

"They will just have to accept it. Besides, I've saved your life-"

"-Three times I know. I also thank you for it, but I never thanked you properly. I wish there was something I could do..." Tim cocked an eyebrow remembering a memory. Surely she couldn't have experienced it with anyone else. He leaned in close to her and started to kiss her neck.

"You do realise of course, that you could do more than that, and you already have..." The same mischievous glint crossed his eyes as he kissed her collar bone after removing her armour. There he saw the same mark that he had given her three to four years ago.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Tim carefully pushed her down further into the covers and relieved her of her boots and socks. His breathing remained calm and in control as Star's was slighting faster and more worried. She had just realised the position she had just put herself in... again. She tried to reach for her communicator but her hand brushed up against Tim thigh and he quickly caught it.

"What are you trying to get Cutie?" he asked as his hand descended towards her hip. Star bit her lower lip as he found her device. "What's this? Teen titans eh? You were in Jump City all the long and you were... Starfire..." Star looked away as the truth was revealed. He tossed it away and it smashed against the laminated floor. "Don't worry Kori, I'll keep your secret," he whispered and carried on kissing her on the lips.

Starfire opened her mouth to protest but it only gave Tim an advantage, and he used it. She felt his hands roam around her body undoing various clothing; surprisingly enough, she did the same to him. His coaxing was getting too much for her to bear as she gave into his touch. His hands descended to her hips again and pass them towards the inner side of her thighs.

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

The same flash of colours, swirls, patterns came and all her present thought faded into black. The last thought to leave was her second 'saviour'.

--

**Titans Tower...**

"Where is she?!" The Boy Wonder yelled to no one in particular. He was pacing up and down, being frustrated and worried at the same time. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing Tekken Tag Tournament. Cyborg was winning... yet again so he decided to pause the game. BB shrieked in anger.

"DUDE! How could you pause the game especially when I'm winning?!"

"You never were winning you little grass stain. Besides, there are more important matters than winning that game, Star's missing and Robin is going crazy... again." Cy replied. Robin instantly stopped when he heard the word crazy. He immediately grabbed Cyborg in a head-lock.

"Crazy, I'll show you who's crazy! Do you have any idea what could happen to her? Especially after what happened last night!! You ignorant metal man!!" Robin yelled in Cyborg's ear. After ten minutes of wrestling Raven decided to separate the two with her powers.

"Listen Robin, Starfire came to me this morning because she needed help dealing with her problems but didn't want to tell me what they were. So, I gave her some advice and told her to go to Dèpressà De La Café to deal with them. She went at around six." Raven explained to her leader.

"But it is now eleven at night! What sort of problem does she have to stay there for sixteen hours?!!" Robin yelled as he took out his communicator. "Starfire report, where are you?" All they heard on the other end was static. "Her line is dead," Robin stated.

"Maybe we could track her communicator's signal," Cyborg suggested. He logged onto the computer and searched for her signal. There was none. "Her com link's offline as well."

"So, where's Star?" BB asked. Robin started to get nervous.

"Raven do you think you could trace her using your powers from the café?" Robin asked. Raven nodded and transported them to Dèpressà De La Café.

-

**Dèpressà De La Café...**

"Well, if it isn't Raven Roth and her male friends. What can I get you?" the same waiter who served Starfire asked.

"I'm here to find a friend of mine. She has red hair and emerald green eyes and wears a purple shirt with long sleeves and a purple mini skirt with boots. Have you seen her?"

The waiter smirked evilly and Robin didn't like it. "Maybe," Robin didn't like it one bit so he jumped at the waiter.

"Have you seen her or not!" he growled.

"Yes, I have. She went by the name of Kori and left at mid-day. Not my fault you keep a gorge girl like that around. There are thugs around you know." Robin's face paled and his masked eyes widened.

"We have to find her NOW!" he commanded, "Split up and search everywhere and if find trouble, call for help." They all nodded and did as they were told.

The waiter pulled out his mobile again and dialled a number. "What do you want this time of night?" a sleepy but satisfied voice broke through.

"Guess whose friends just came here looking for her. The dude with a mask and black hair seemed ready to kill..."

"Shit!" the line went dead.

--

Tim tried to get up but felt a weight on his bare chest. His Kori was still asleep. "Kori, Cutie, wake up!" _Shit what am I gonna do when that masked teen comes after me? And sees her like THIS!!" _Tim thought. He quickly came up with an idea though. Carefully he slipped out from underneath Star and put his clothes back on, then did the same to Starfire... and enjoyed every moment of it.

Once they were fully dressed Tim carried Starfire out of the room and into the garage. There he mounted on his black motor bike with her carefully in front of him. He revved it up but soon stopped as he saw two shadows. He listened carefully to the voices.

"I can feel Starfire's presence, but it's very faint. She must have passed by here." A female voice sounded.

"Find her! Find her now, who knows what could happen to her!" An angry male voice sounded. The shadows soon left and all was quiet again. Tim sighed in relief and revved up his bike again. He rode out towards Titans Tower and parked in the forest opposite the side of the tower island with Starfire's window.

He shot out a line towards it and swung up to her window and opened her window. Tim walked casually to the silk covered bed. He gently put Starfire down and tucked her in. Still hovering close to her whispered, "I will be back, Kori, sooner than you think. I still love you, especially now..." He kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips before he left.

-

"_You do realise the consequences of having sex without protection don't you?" the kind clerk asked. Kori cocked her head to the side yet again. The clerk sighed, "Well you-"..._

_-_

Gasp Starfire shot up from her position and looked quickly around the room. She was in her own and there were no rose petals. Just a wall of softly lit candles, which were on twenty-four seven. "I did not just. I couldn't have, it was all a mistake. I do not wish to live if this is what life on this interesting planet is..." Starfire whispered no one.

Taking out an athemae, a sacred dagger, she blew out her candles only leaving one a light. "Sacred athemae of the goddess X'hal, grant me what I desire most... freedom..." The athemae slowly descended towards her abdomen...

* * *

Oh, why so long! O well, you loyal reviewers deserve it. A little does of my talent. Thanxz to all the reviews and I'll update 'Baby Can I hold You Tonight' soon. I'm sure that will please some of you!

**clueless90**: Thanxz, I updated!

**Crystal Renee**: Awww, I am proud of you for reading fan fiction again and Thanxz for the idea! I'm using that in my sequel so watch out. You are very welcome for the review I gave you; I tend to review all the people who write stories who review my stories. I was surprise how many people reviewed my first fic which wasn't posted by me. So keep up the good work!!

**anwen**: So your name is Carly, interesting. Thanxz, but I don't need any new characters at this stage. Thanxz again!

**BrassBanana**: Thanxz and now you have another chapter to read and review. Jkz!

**Laura**: Thanxz! Well, she didn't tell Raven and I'm not exactly sure how the others will find out. They'll find out something though.

**PixelGirl2009**: Sorry for yelling at you, just that so many people said that Tim was Robin. ARGH!! Did I write fluff? (re-reads her writing) Okay, so I did write some fluff, but it doesn't seem like fluff to me, but it seemed to please you. I updated and will e-mail you soon. Love ya!

**solodancer789**: Thanxz, and that's freaky. But then again, maybe we like the same stuff... Erm... have you updated yet?

**GenericX**: Thanxz and you're welcome for the reviews. Long live long chapters!!! Keep it real and update soon!!

**Someone**: Yeah, I thought it would be a nice twist as well, but I thought of a better on based on that. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!

**blonde shadowcat**: Thanxz, long live flashbacks!! You might get confused by the flashbacks in this chapter but they're all relevant! Thanxz again!!

**lil' LIK Star**: Err... nah! Star isn't going to tell Robin about her dreams in this chapter and at least not yet. Yep, these are really gonna change her perspective on life, if you see the last paragraph of this chapter. And for the question about Tim... maybe. Thanxz!

**StarfireRobin**: Awww, Star will live, but from the looks of it, I'm lying. So sorry. You're welcome. Thanxz!

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp**: I like the way I portrayed her past, no one else has done it like that... I don't think. Tim and Robin will meet and that's all I'm gonna say. About Red X... you'll have to read to find out. Thanxz!!

**angrybear555**: The answer to your question... no! Thanxz!

**Jesse**: Thanxz! Is this a Rob/Star fic? What do you think? Ask PixelGirl2009 and she'll answer your questions.

**CreatorOfKitty**: Thanxz!!!

**bunny133**: That's okay. I love writing and I learned from the two best!! You and PixelGirl2009.

**technogirl**: Thanxz!!

**Nightbolts101**: Thanxz and I didn't know that you adored my work! Thanxz very much! Yeah, I've read all your stories before; it's just a question if I have time to review as I'm usually on a busy schedule. You update soon!!

**Princess Angel Rose**: Your idea is really, really good and I did already have something like that in mind so... it will be used, just not your way. Thanxz!!

**Rose**: Star loves Tim still and yes she is still mad at him. But she owes him a lot. The question is... can Robin save her. Yeah, that actually happened here in the UK and was reported so, well, that's where I got the idea from. I updated!! Thanxz for reviewing all of my stories!! Love ya!!

**SocialKween**: Thanxz!

... Yet another long list of review responses... and I LOVE IT!!! New people reading this story, review please, all you have to do is click the little blue/purple button and say what you think! Loyal reviewers keep reviewing, keep it real...

D-I-WaRrIa


	5. It's Only Part Of The Truth

Konichiwa minna!! I can't believe the review response I'm getting on this fic... I'm so hyper!! Love ya all!! I have no fav reviewer on this story yet... maybe some more encouragement and I'll pick a few. Anywayz, on with the fic... I don't own the Teen Titans...

**

* * *

**

**It's Only Part Of The Truth... ****  
**  
**Titans Tower...**

"I'm sorry Robin, but BB and I couldn't find her," Cyborg explained sadly.

"We searched everywhere though," Beast boy said in their defence. Robin growled and stormed off inside the Tower. The three remaining Titans followed behind with their heads low.

On his rampage through from the front door to the Rec. room, breaking everything that was in site. The other's walked calming in and watched their leader's movements. They looked at each other, then back towards Robin.

"You know robin, breaking everything won't bring her back…" Raven trailed off. Cyborg and Beast boy nodded in agreement. Robin flopped down on the chair in front of the computer/T.V.

"I know but, it doesn't make me worry any less," Robin whispered. The rest of the titans, minus Starfire, looked at each other again and shrugged.

-

Breathing deeply and with her athemae just centimetres away from her stomach she brought it swiftly down. _I can't do it… My friends will surely worry about me… besides, what peace or gratification will this bring me? _"Ouch!" she murmured as a stream of blood came from her freshly cut wrist. She raised her wrist and looked at it wide eyed. Soon, she felt a cooling sensation which was strangely comforting.

_I have never bled like this before… why does it give me this cooling feeling? Why do I feel as if I was to stab myself in the abdomen I would be at peace? _Slowly, she raised the athemae above her head and recited some sacred words. She took a deep breath and her arms plunged again…

-

BB turned into a dog and moaned at Robin's feet. Robin looked down and patted him. He turned around to face Cyborg and Raven who looked back at him. "I just wish I had some clue of where she is…" Robin whispered again. BB turned back to normal.

"You never know dude, she could be right here now, right no-,"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came a familiar high pitched scream. Automatically, Robin jumped up and ran in the direction of Starfire's room leaving a faint trial of dust. The others soon followed suit and pursued him in the direction of the alien's bedroom.

When Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg eventually got there they saw Robin repeatedly smash into the door trying to knock it down in his hast. _Wow, he must really care for her_ Cyborg thought and put his metallic hand on his leaders shoulder. Robin looked up and walked to the side, peering over Cyborg's shoulder to see what he was doing. Cyborg pushed a number over various buttons very quickly, so quickly that you would think his hand was a blur. Automatically Starfire's door opened and Robin charged in, with the other titans close behind. They all gasped at what they saw…

There on the dark, stone cold floor was a cream silk cover which was soaking up a shimmering, rich red liquid in its thirst. A clump of reddish locks were strewed around the cream/blood covered figure. A pale, orange tinted hand was lifelessly clinging onto the sheets of a light purple bed, which had been splattered with a few drops of blood. In all hast Robin stepped cautiously over towards the figure and unmasked it… revealing it to be Starfire. He choked on what he saw and motioned the others to come forward before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees in shock.

Cyborg, being the closest person to Robin other than Starfire, came to the scene first and whispered a faint 'no' while putting a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. Raven came next and her eyes widened at the site. Robin started to caress Star's cold cheek and checked for a pulse… he found a very faint one, one beat every ten seconds and it was getting lower. Beast boy came round, gasped and then fainted as he was not used to the site of blood, especially one of his close friends. Raven turned around to face him and sighed. She levitated the rest of the silk cover and put it back over the bed. Silent dry tears were erupting from her eyes, so she quickly lifted her hood over her head in the hopes that no one would see her present emotions.

Robin, however, was too much in shock to release any. He kept mumbling the same phrases over and over again, "This is not Star, there's no way this can be Starfire…" Raven looked at Cyborg who was looking at her and floated towards him.

"We should really move Starfire to the medical wing if there is to be any chance of us saving her from death," she whispered.

"But what about Robin and don't forget BB," he queried back. Raven shook her head.

"I'll help them get over this to some point. You have to run some tests on Starfire and see if you can keep her stable. My senses are telling me that her mind is in turmoil and very chaotic. We need to help her in every way we can." Cyborg nodded, taking in all the information. He carefully stepped over Robin and towards Starfire's cold body. Tenderly, like a brother to his innocent younger sister, he picked her up and walked out of the room towards the medical wing.

Beats boy was still in the same place as before and Raven figured that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Chanting softly, she teleported him into his bedroom and moved towards Robin.

Robin's eyes, or masked eyes, were still transfixed on the area the Starfire's body had been. The traces of blood highly visible, a site that you would expect Raven to be okay with… but she wasn't. Instead she was sickened by it and she glanced at her leader yet again. He was still unmoving and hadn't noticed that Starfire had been moved. She shook him gently and he came out of his trance with a growl. "Raven what in hell do you think you are doing?"

Raven sighed, "Trying to wake you up. Look, I know that the current state that she is in has shocked you, I mean it's shocked all of us, but we need to be strong. This city can't protect itself." Robin looked into her eyes then back towards where Starfire had lay.

"Where is she now Raven?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg took her to the medical wing."

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm trying to figure out how she ended up like that. I mean it's not something you see it here every day." Robin nodded in agreement and spotted something glinting through his mask. He reached out for it and brought it into Raven's view.

"Do you think this would have something to do with it?" he asked her as he handed her the golden athemae. Raven encased it in her black aura and chanted.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… It definitely has something to do with this. Maybe if I could… Azarath, Metrion, Zintho- AH!" the dark bubble burst into a golden light and blinded both Robin and Raven. They both fell on their backs and blacked out for a bit.

--

Groaning slightly, Raven and Robin woke up, only to wake up with each other. For Robin, he wasn't really comfortable with the scene, especially being in his best friend's bedroom without her knowing. Nevertheless, he got up and held out his hand for Raven to grab. She did so and levitated upwards, so that she wouldn't get close to Robin. _Where's Starfire, I need to know if she's alright _Robin thought as he started to head towards the door.

"She's in the medical wing as I told you last night. You should really have something to eat before you visit her. I'm sure Cyborg is," Raven reasoned with him.

Robin slightly raised his eyebrow, "What are you now, my mother or my girlfriend who takes interest in my well being?" he asked before walking out of Starfire's room leaving her in thought.

Raven, being the thoughtful one that she is, took this to mind. Sure she would like to be Robin's girlfriend, his number one, but she has competition… Starfire. Of course, she didn't realise that Robin was only joking about the girlfriend part as he put more force into his voice in the mother part. However, this did not come across Raven's mind and she soon brought it up towards her other emotions. _Well one thing is clear from all of this. I really have to meditate. _With her closing thoughts, she left Starfire's room and locked it.

**Medical Wing…**

BEEP… BEEP… The irritating continuous sound was the only life in the room. Its walls were painted brilliant white with the odd reflection of the sun's rays dancing along them. There, lying disturbingly still on a placid white bed, lay the Tamaranian titan; her hair and sun-kissed skin had lost its vibrant glow due to previous events… all distressing and disconcerting. Being the mechanical genius that he was, Cyborg was trying to do all that her could for his 'little sister'. _Little sister… that's what she was like, the heart of this family… if only were could take care of her the same way she does with us… _He thought. He glanced at the cream clock on the wall with its neon red numbers, it read 5:45. Cyborg yawned loudly and looked at Star again. There was still no motion from her, not even a flicker of the eyelashes to show that she was coming to. It was not something he liked… or something that he wanted to see again; but then again karma always had to play a part in reality… and sometimes, reality could be soap opera. Sighing slightly, he pushed himself up from the seat and walked over to the laptop. He did a few keystrokes until he heard the sound change into a different rhythm. BEEP… BE-BEEP… BE-BE-BEEP… BEEP… BE-BEEP… BEEP… Cyborg glanced at the clock again… 6:03. He carried on with his keystrokes.

Star's heart beats irregular

Brain waves regular

To him, it didn't make sense. Starfire may be alien, but her physiology was almost the same as humans and humans are normally in danger when they are exposed to that sort of pressure. It just didn't make sense.

CLICK Cyborg turned his head towards the door and saw the titan he was expecting… Robin. Robin walked cautiously forward and looked from Cyborg to Starfire in turn. "How is she?" he asked as he pulled up a seat. Cy sighed.

"She's in a stable condition, even though she's walking a tight rope-," Robin cringed at his choice of words, "-since she's on the border line of stable and critical. If her brain wave pattern was to become irregular well…" Cy trialled off. Robin got the picture instantly.

"You don't need to say anymore. Maybe you should get some rest, especially since you've been up all night." Cyborg nodded and walked out the door but not before telling Robin…

"If anything happens… tell me." Robin nodded as he caressed Starfire's cheek while absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Star, if only you could hear me or at least talk to me and tell me what you're thinking…"

**Rec. Room…**

The sun's morning rays were spreading its light across the room, getting stronger as time went by. The room was filled with the dizzy electronic noises from Crash Bandicoot 3, which Beast boy was currently playing. He had decided that he needed to take a break and come to terms with the situation. But after failing the level ten times in a row he clarified that he needed some sleep. He yawned unattractively and scampered to his usually messy room.

On his way he bumped into a familiar dark titan. "Oops. Sorry Rae, I wasn't looking where I was going at I'm sorry and I-," he yawned mid-sentence, "I'm just really tired." Raven smirked at little at his antics but it soon disappeared.

"I wouldn't blame you, we've all had a tough night, you should get some rest," she replied. He yawned again, nodded then walked to his room. Raven watched him shut his door, turned around and levitated towards the kitchen. As soon as she reached she put on the silver kettle and waited for the water to boil… in five minutes. She had to make-do with the back-up kettle because Beast boy and Cyborg had 'accidentally' broken the last one. She shook her head at the thought and recollected thoughts on what had happened earlier that morning. _Robin… did he really mean what he said? Could I really be… _The scream the kettle interrupted her thoughts. Leisurely, she prepared her herbal tea and teleported to her room to meditate.

**Medical Wing…**

BEEP…BEEP… The same irritating sound echoed throughout the white washed room. The masked leader continued to play with her auburn locks and caress her orange tinted cheek. He took another glance at the clock, it read 8:14. His stomach growled in protest, it had been for the past three hours all because he didn't take Raven's advice, which was to eat before he went to visit Starfire. He slowly rose from his seat. _If I just leave for ten minutes to get food and come back, she should be alright. _He thought. He glanced one last time on her angelic face the slowly walked out the door.

**Star's mind…**

Light candy clouds filled the atmosphere as butterflies danced around the multi-flower meadow. The sunlight illuminated the place and all sorts of harmless birds chirped sweetly in the breeze. Kori was finally at peace with the most special guy in her life which was…

A wave of darkness swept through the valley of hopes and dreams. The light candy clouds disappeared into a dark purple sky with black high lights. The sunlight turned into a frozen Luna light as the birds and butterflies turned into vultures, crow and bats and the flowers turned into black/dark roses.

Kori looked around her and gasped at her surroundings. She heard footsteps behind her and swiftly turned around. She saw two shadowy figures, both about the same stature and the same signature spiked hair. The only difference you could tell between the two except for their clothes was their eyes. The one to the left had rich hazel eyes; the one on the right had a mask concealing them.

"Come away with me, Kori," Tim whispered.

"Come away with me, Star," Robin whispered.

Simultaneously, the both held out left hands for her to hold. She looked at both of them and they looked yearningly back at her. It was as if they didn't see each other, but they were copying each other's movements and thoughts. Kori took a deep breath and stepped forward, making sure she was in the middle of both of them. As soon as she was about to touch both their hands, lighting stuck and tore the scene in two. She fell down the crack, only to look up and scream at both males, who remained frozen in the same position saying, "Come away with me…"

Kori plummeted through the crack to come to an abrupt stop, landing on a stone cold floor. She coughed lightly, rubbed her head and formed a light star bolt. She stared at her surroundings, which happened to be bubbles.

Dark bubbles.

**Raven's Room…**

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Raven chanted in her monotone voice. Her astral spirit entered her mirror, which Beast boy and Cyborg had tampered with, in a dark aura.

**Raven's Mind…**

A flash of pink whooshed past her, Raven blinked twice. Happy, being her usual happy-go-lucky self, was playing aeroplane and greeted Raven with a massive hug. "Get off me Happy!" Raven growled. Timid, who was already at the scene, cowered at Raven's sudden violence.

"Well, well, well, what's your problem this time Rae?" Logic asked.

"Probably having a hard time figuring out how to torture Beast boy next," Anger chuckled evilly.

"But it has nothing to do with Beast boy… but everything to do with Robin," Knowledge retorted. Affection and Lust suddenly appeared beside Raven. Affection had a warm glow in her dark eyes.

"Maybe Robin is warming up to you Raven…" Affection said lovingly. Lust on the other hand, had a mischievous look in her dark eyes but the rest of the emotions overlooked it.

"As much as we would all like it-," Logic started.

"Speak for yourself," Anger and Pride muttered at the same time under their breath.

"I don't think it's possible; I mean he likes Starfire on a totally different level… how he could possibly like you like that, I don't know. There is no way you could beat Star, she's flawless."

"Sure she is," murmured Jealousy. Luck soon stepped into the scene and whispered just before Raven left…

"You'll get your chance Rae… you always do…"

**Medical Wing…**

**Starfire's Mind…**

The sinister bubbles swirled around her, very close to her making her feel uncomfortable. She slowly felt herself float… but she wasn't using her powers. Two bubbles came in front of her vision and turned into black and red faeries with sparkling silver dust around them. She felt and saw the dust enter her emerald eyes and the faeries calmly shut her eyelids.

She then relied on her other senses to pin point where she was. She could hear giggling and trickling water while she felt herself falling. Her slow descent turned into a rapid plummet. She screamed wildly, thrashing her arms around. As she was plummeting her emerald eyes snapped open to reveal her surroundings. She was falling off a bridge, a very familiar bridge. Tied to it was Robin, calling her name furiously… but he was smiling. She tried to fly upwards to share in his laughter, but the faerie dust had kept her in her prison.

A shadowy figure was falling gently besides her…

**The Kitchen…**

Robin had collected his drink from the kitchen… milk. Ice cold milk was, to him, the most refreshing drink that could have been produced on this Earth. He gathered up all the memories of his traumatised past, which Raven knew part of, and sighed. He often wondered how he could keep being the same 'fearless leader who doesn't give way to the face of danger'. Truth he did fear… he just didn't know what.

Events had happened to the team, had changed each member in a different way. He knew he had became obsessive with Slade, BB had had his heart broken, Raven had had her heart broken too but she still has the battle of good and evil inside of her, Cyborg had his crush with Jinx… that didn't work out and Star- _Wait, nothing has happened to Star that she has changed, sure her own flesh and blood tried to get her to marry some green glop, but she has remained the same… I wonder if the past events will make her change. Knowing her… it probably won't._

Robin shook his head and took a gulp from his glass. Still in a thoughtful mode, ascended to the roof after snatching a bag of crisps/chips from Cyborg's not-so-secret stash. He looked out over Jump City… the city he and his team are meant to protect. The early morning's sky seemed dull and lifeless, but the city's nightlife was just dimming from its peak. His past, his thoughts and feelings, his perspective on life, he only revealed half… so he only told part of the truth…

**Starfire's Mind…**

_A shadowy figure was falling gently besides her…_

Starfire's screams were now silent and her eyes were large. The words 'X'hal' and 'saviour' kept ringing through her head. She looked towards her left and found a familiar figure falling beside her, holding its hand out, beckoning her to grab it.

Whilst stretching her hand out to grab it, she recognised the figure… Tim. She kept on reaching until she finally got it. A thin smile crept across her face and tranquillity swept through her body. Her smile was reflected on Tim's face.

All she wanted now… was to be with him…

**Robin's Room…**

After administering his thoughts, he was still wary of Slade. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something that Slade knew about Star that he didn't.

-

"_Robin. How long has it been? Eleven to twelve months since I last saw you? How are things and how is your latest member?" Slade cooed._

_Kori looked shocked as did the rest of the Titans. Slade hadn't been a worry for a long time and now he was back and he knew about Starfire. Robin stepped in front of her protectively. "Leave. Her. Alone." He growled through gritted teeth._

"_Young Boy Wonder, I don't think you are in any position to protect her... especially, when you were not the first person to come to her aid."_

_Robin's masked eyes widen, "What do you mean?"_

"_Of course, Koriand'r doesn't know me. But some one I know, she knows will do anything to get her back. Their 'relationship' promises explains it all."_

"_Just keep away from Starfire, and stop stirring things up!" Robin growled_

-

Robin growled at the memory and made his decision final. He picked up a bat shaped comm. Link and pressed the communicate button. A familiar voice broke through after a twenty second moment of static.

"Batman at your service." Robin sighed… this was it.

"Hey Batman, it's me, Robin."

**Outside Starfire's Mind…**

**Medical Wing… **

He was stroking her auburn locks and her orange tinted cheek. He had always memorised her facial features as if they were his own. He didn't want anyone to hurt her… and he didn't want anyone to have her but himself. Of course she would recognise him, with his jet black spiky hair. Her 'saviour' was always there for her… in more ways than one. He caressed the left side of her face with his gloved hand, oh, how he loved the feel of her skin… even if it wasn't skin to skin contact… he didn't mind.

Her best friend… her loving admirer.

Soon… he will be revealed to them…

When they least expected it…

* * *

Thank the Lord that this chapter is over… but then again, this is where all the mayhem begins. For all of you who are confused… you're confused but a quick summary. Starfire is now in a coma and everyone is worried about her. Raven is having mixed feelings towards Robin and Robin has made a phone call to Batman. Star is also having weird dreams again…

Thanxz again to all the reviews. I love you all!!

**solodancer789**: Star did try to kill herself, but as you've found out, she was unsuccessful. What gave you the idea that she was gonna become pregnant?? Thanxz for reviewing as always. And I will read and review your story or latest chapter if I haven't already. Love ya!

**clueless90**: one word: Thanxz!!

**GenericX**: I'm definitely gonna have to dedicate something to you soon. You give me so much credit. One BB/T one-shot coming up… in the New Year!! I absolutely love your story by the way. Love ya!

**Crystal Renee**: Thanxz, yes I would consider that another rape. Well, I guess you already know what happened when Robin saw her all… well. I'll let you decide if she should tell Robin or not… nut I want people to guess what they think is going to happen in the next chapter. I have to baby sit all my cousins on my mothers side who were younger than me… that's 13… a lot of head ache, tears, from the children and a whole lot of fun. Update your story soon. I love it. Love ya!

**Nightbolts101**: Did you know that you reviewed twice… unless you have a double out there. O.O I think the only people on this who don't have a busy schedule is the people who update everyday, have really short chapters or their work is well… not that good. 'Enthralled' well, that's a new word to me. Thanxz again and DO NOT DELETE YOUR STORY!!!! Some people like reading over people's story to get more of a feel for it. Love ya!

**SocialKween**: The weird thing is… I don't know yet if Star is going to be mad at Tim considering the story so far. She owns him quite a lot. So… I'll figure that out later. Thanxz, update your story NOW!! I will review if you update and if my computer isn't being evil. Love ya!

**Rose**: I appreciate your enthusiasm in my stories. You seem to like them a lot… (is there another word for a lot??) Anyways, I think Robin is at his best when he's ready to kill. Mwhahahaha!! You should be in your bed by 10 lil missy… even though I normally got to bed at midnight. Love ya!! And I will update 'Baby Can I Hold You Tonight' Soon!!

**bunny133**: Thanxz, Thanxz and Thanxz again. You are one of my fav authors and I'M your number one fan and you know that!! I updated!! See you on the shrine.

**blonde shadowcat**: You can only throttle him when I tell you to… does the end of this story sound good as there is going to be a sequel??

**Star-Fire832**: I dare leave it like that because I want to! Maybe I should have warned people that there would be mentions of rape… nah! I like to surprise people. Thanxz!

Okay people… I would like you all to give me a detailed description of what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. The person who is right or closest… will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Love you all and keep reviewing!!!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	6. Reunion with the Dark Knight…

Konichiwa minna!! I'm finally writing again after… a month. Thanxz for all the reviews, they are my inspiration to keep on going so don't stop!

I still don't own the Teen Titans, but I am so happy that there's five seasons!!! Anywayz, on with the story…

**

* * *

Reunion with the Dark Knight…**

"_Batman at your service." Robin sighed… this was it._

"_Hey Batman, it's me, Robin."_

After an agonising silence, Batman cleared his throat and coughed, "Robin? Am I hearing things o is that really you on the other end of this comm. Link?"

Robin sighed, "It's me Batman. I was wondering if…" his voice trailed off.

"If what Robin?"

"If you would be able to help me with a problem…"

"What type of problem?"

"…"

"Robin, you are not making any sense maybe if-,"

"No Batman, I was just wondering if my team and I could visit you some time. In that time, we will talk. Agreed?"

"… Agreed… Are you sure your 'team' will be able to handle the line of training that will be coming their way?"

"I train them just as well as you trained me."

"Hmm… come round next week. How long do you plan on staying for?"

"About… three weeks. If that's okay with you."

"Fine. I'll see you and your team then. Good bye Robin."

"Bye Batman," Robin concluded to their conversation as he released the 'talk' button on the comm. Link. A small smirk appeared on his face. _Now, how do I break it to the team that we'll be staying with Batman for three weeks? And will Starfire wake up in time… of course she will, she never lets us down. _With that satisfying thought, he made his way down to the Rec. room to tell the others the news.

**Rec. room…**

It was now around ten o'clock and the remaining titans had come out of their respective rooms to eat… except for Raven who was just fine with her herbal tea. Cyborg and Beast boy were too caught up in their intense tradition of the 'Tofu vs. Meat food fest extravaganza' to notice that Robin had entered the room. Raven, however, noticed and realised that he had a different communicator hanging around his belt. Robin gazed at her and sent a small smile her was. Affection and Love were jumping for joy when it happened. Logic, who was in control at this point of time, told them to cool it. After all, he had had hardly any sleep and had been up from midnight the day before. _How can he manage twenty-four hours without sleeping? _She thought still looking at him. Instead of smiling back, she brushed him off by pulling up her hood and carried on reading her book of Azar.

Robin took his eyes off her, noticing that she wasn't going to co-operate… or at least smile back. He moved his attention to Beast boy and Cyborg, who were still too engrossed in their argument. He tried waving the remote in front of their faces to see if that would break them up. With no such luck he threw the remote against the wall. The thought hadn't occurred to him that Raven had blown up the last seven remotes and that that was one of the last two… leaving them with one. He tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for an idea to strike him down. Then it hit him. An evil grin came across Robin's face as he eyed upon two plates, one with tofu on it and one with meat. He walked casually over to them and picked them up at the same time. He positioned himself in plain view of them, but they still didn't notice. _In three… two… one…_ SPLAT In a flash of food fury, Cyborg was covered in a tofu platter, while Beast boy was covered in a meat platter.

"DUDE!!" Beast boy exclaimed, obviously scarred for life since he thought that having cooked meat anywhere near his face was a crime.

"AWE! You're gonna pay for that you little spiky-haired jerk of a leader!!!" Cyborg bellowed with steam visibly coming out of his ears. They both teamed up and started to advance on Robin, who at this point of time remained as cool as a cucumber. Raven, who had previously had her nose in her Book of Azar, found the whole scene quite entertaining and decided to watch with expectant eyes.

"Three… Two… One… CHARGE!!" BB and Cy yelled at the same time as they simultaneously pounced on the suspecting Robin. Being the Boy Wonder, he waited until the last second to jump out of the way, clear of their attacks. As a result, BB and Cyborg landed hard on the floor, still covered in tofu and meat. Angry as well as embarrassed, they made their way to the kitchen to grab a towel and clean them selves off. _If only Starfire could have seen that… it would have taken her mind off the whole situation, _Robin thought.

"Titans!! I have something important to tell you!" Robin yelled.

"And what could possibly be more important than Starfire's well-being at the moment Robin?" Raven asked sarcastically. Robin visibly frowned but decided to let it blow over.

"Well, if you consider that we'll be living somewhere else for the next three weeks you better listen up," he retorted. Cyborg's and Beast boy's ears suddenly perked up.

"Yo! What do you mean we won't be living in Titans Tower for three weeks!" Cy piped in.

"Yeah! I kinda like where I live!" BB agreed.

"Well, this morning I gave my old mentor a call and asked if he would help us with Slade and other things like that-,"

"Wow, the Boy Blunder is actually asking for help," Raven stated while rolling her eyes, "What has it got to do with us?"

"Well, I just thought that you might want to take a break from all this crime fighting and relax for a while. Is that too much to offer?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"NO!! NO!! It's not too much to offer!! In fact, I think it's a great idea!!" BB cheered.

"Yeah, I agree. I think we all need to recharge our batteries… especially mine!" Cyborg contributed. Robin smiled and turned round to ask for Raven's opinion.

"Fine… But what about Starfire?"

**Medical Wing…**

He glanced at the clock and realised that it was high noon. He walked over to where she lay and put the palm of his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Starfire leaned into his touch and sighed unconsciously. A smile crept across his face as he brought his lips to hers.

**Starfire's Mind…**

_Her smile was reflected on Tim's face…_

Starfire gasped as she felt his arm snake around her waist and his right hand cup the face softly. The look of surprise was printed on her face. He kissed her forehead, she returned his gesture with a kiss on the cheek and sighed.

"Don't be afraid Kori…" he whispered as he lightly captured her lips with his. Starfire closed her eyes… and opened them to see light instead of dark…

**Outside of Starfire's Mind…**

He gently released her lips and looked into her slowly opening emerald eyes and smiled. "Hello Kori," he whispered. Starfire quickly snapped her eyes shut and whispered, "Robin?"

His eyes widened beneath his in surprise and turned his head towards a photo that was beside her bed. He saw his mirror image and gasped silently. His attention went back to Starfire, whose eyes were now wide open.

"Guess again Kori." Starfire gasped and chocked softly…

**Rec. Room…**

"Starfire will wake up in time… I'm positive," Robin stated calmly.

"You right about that!" Cyborg said in delight. Robin and Raven's heads looked at him with wonder.

"What?" was all Robin could say.

"My sensors say that she's awake and looking around as we speak. She seems alright, as if she was never stabbed… well, except for the scar, she's okay!"

"PRAISE THE LORD!!!" Beast boy yelled and jumped up high. When he came back down, everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Since when are you a Christian?" Raven asked. Beast boy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Robin was speechless as he ran towards the medical wing as the others tried to keep up with him.

"Yo Rob! Wait up!"

**Medical Wing…**

Starfire's eyes were still wide open as she looked at him. He noticed her fear and gently caressed her forehead and cheek. "Don't be afraid Kori…" She gently closed her eyes as he leaned in towards her. He was so close to her lips until-

WHOOSH!!!

The door of the medical wing opened in a rush to reveal four figures standing in the door way. He pulled away from her, be remained close to her.

"Starfire I'm so happy that you-," Robin began, until he opened his eyes. They soon burned like hell. "Whoever you are… GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Robin roared. In a way, he felt a weird sense of déjà vu come over him. This looked familiar to him.

-

"_Whoever you are… GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Robin roared._

_-_

"_Star, Starfire can you hear me?" Robin whispered. The only response he got was Kori groaning. She didn't move a part of her body, or even open her eyes to tell Robin she was okay... but really she wasn't. "Come on, lets get you home," Robin whispered into her ear as her carried her bridal style back towards the tower._

_-_

Before Robin had the chance to set the unwelcome guest straight, he had leapt out of the window, into the sea below. Robin growled as he walked over to Star to see if she was okay. When he and the rest of the team reached over towards Starfire, they realised that she had been crying.

"Star? Starfire? Can you hear me?" Robin asked while stroking her cheek. Raven immediately cringed as she saw Star bring her hand up to Robin's and open her eyes.

"Robin?" she smiled, "And Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg?" They all nodded and smiled, except for Raven.

"How you feeling Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I am feeling the sickness in my stomach. My head is feeling the dizziness and I feel like I am spinning and floating at the same time. Is that a pleasant sign?" she replied.

"It's good enough to say you're okay, just a bit woozy," Raven assured.

"Yay! Star's back. Geez, we thought we lost you when you were surrounded in blood and all that stuff!" BB shouted. Starfire cringed at the word 'blood'.

"Though I'm glad to see you feeling better Star, how did you get into a state like that?" Robin asked softly. Starfire frowned and looked down as if she was trying to remember.

She looked up with a sad face and said, "I am sorry Robin, but I cannot remember. All I remember is screaming and falling on the carpet next to my bed."

"Never mind Star. We'll figure it out later. By the way you might want to pack some of your things that will last you three weeks."

"May I inquire on the occasion?"

"Yes, we're going to Wayne Manor for three weeks, next week… or rather five days since it's Thursday."

"Oh…"

"Wayne Manor? Isn't that where Bruce Wayne the Multi Billionaire lives?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep!" Robin replied.

"That's in Gotham City, right?" Raven asked.

"Yep!"

"Where all the hippest nightclubs and restaurants are?" BB asked.

"Yes and for the next question YES!! Now stop asking me these questions and go on about your own business." Robin commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Cy and BB exclaimed and saluted as they went off to play video games… again.

"Whatever…" Raven said in her monotone voice and levitated to her bedroom. Robin watched them exit the room and turned back to Starfire, who was trying to get up. He rushed over and helped her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay to go to your room on your own?" he asked when she managed to balance herself on her own two feet. Star nodded meekly and took her first step, she looked more confident then, but as soon as she lifted her other foot to take another, she fell to the floor. Luckily for her, Robin caught her and offered to carry her to her room. She was about to refuse, but the look on Robin's face stopped her, so she nodded instead.

-

The day had inevitably arrived, when the Titans would pay a visit to Robin's mentor. During the past four days, Starfire had become stronger from her previous state and began to reclaim her radiant glow. Raven was meditating more than usual and was still having mixed feelings towards her leader. Cyborg had perfected the T-Car so that it transformed into the T-Limo, this meant extra room, extra speed and extra style! Beast boy had accomplished a new world record… which meant keeping out of Raven's way for three days. Robin had accomplished… well, what do you call a superhero who is scared of meeting his mentor admitting that he needs help with his profession?

"ROLE CALL!!" Cyborg yelled into the T-Communicator, disturbing everyone from what they were doing, except for BB who was snickering away in the background. Starfire, Raven and Robin came down towards the Garage, carrying their bags for the very long and extended week/weekend.

"BB – Check… Me – Check… Rae – Check… Rob – Check… Star – Check… Well, since we're all here and accounted for… Let's hit the road!"

"And how are we gonna fit into the T-Car? Especially with all this luggage?" Raven asked.

"Well Rae, you haven't seen my latest creation," Cy stepped outside towards a covered object, "I'd like to present to you the…," he pulled away the cover, "T-LIMO!! Now we can travel in space, speed and most importantly… style!"

"WOW!"

"Whoa!"

"OOOO!"

"Cute…" They started to load up the boot as BB and Raven got in to help put some things in the back. After five minutes of moving stuff, they realised that there wasn't enough space inside for Robin and Starfire. Robin glared at Cyborg, while Cyborg blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe I didn't calculate the space properly… but then again, you always use your R-Cycle and Starfire can fly."

"I'm not having Starfire flying all the way to Gotham… it's too long. And especially what she's been through." Robin howled at him.

"Well, Starfire could always ride with you," he replied.

"Bu-."

"Starfire's riding with you. You cool with that Starfire?"

"I am 'cool with it' as you say Cyborg. Are you positive about this Robin?" He immediately woke up from his ratting as he heard Starfire's voice. He turned around to face her and nodded his head.

"A'ight y'all! See you there!!" Cyborg yelled as he pulled away from the tower and pushed the lockdown mode button.

After a few moments of silence, Robin decided to break it. "So, I guess we better get going?"

"Yes, I suggest we do but Robin…"

"Yes Star?"

"How do I do the 'riding with you' as Cyborg calls it?" Robin chuckled softly as she climbed onto the cycle. He motioned Starfire to come towards him, she did so.

"Right, first you put on this helmet like so," Robin put on his helmet and Starfire copied, "Then you get onto the motorbike behind me and put your arms around my waist so that you don't fall off." Robin waited a while as Starfire did as she was told.

"Robin, is this dangerous?" Star asked.

"Only if the driver is dangerous. Why Star? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Robin, it's just something Beast boy told me…" she trailed off.

"Just ignore what Beast boy said and have some faith in me. I would never let anyone hurt you, you know that!" Starfire just smiled and sighed in comfort as Robin revved up his R-Cycle.

"You holding on tight Star!" He yelled over the noise. She held on tighter to as if to tell him that she was ready. With that action, Robin and Starfire were on their way towards Wayne Manor…

--

After a long four hours, the Titans had finally reached their destination. They were greeted by an elderly man who opened the door of the T-Limo for Raven and Beast boy.

"Good afternoon, Miss Raven and Master Beast boy," the butler greeted with a warm smile on his face. Raven did a small curtsey as Beast boy bowed.

"Would you need help with your luggage Master Cyborg?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it!" Cyborg replied as he started to unload the T-Limo. A few moments later a red motorbike appeared in the court yard in front of the mansion. Robin demounted off his bike and helped Starfire off.

"Ah, Master Robin and Miss Starfire, what a pleasure it is to finally see you!" The Butler exclaimed.

"You too Alfred, you too," Robin replied. When the titans had gathered all their belongings they made their way inside the mansion.

"Come, The Master is waiting for you in the library," Alfred announced, "You can leave your bags here, I'll put them in your rooms while you're talking to The Master." With that, the Titans silently followed Alfred towards the library.

"Wow! This place is huge! How long are we staying here for again?" Beast boy cried.

"Three weeks BB," Robin answered. Starfire looked timidly at her surroundings. A weird feeling came over her, like something exciting, not necessarily in a good way, was coming.

After a few minutes the reached the library. "Master Bruce, your guests have arrived," Alfred announced, bowed, then left their company.

"Ah, Robin and the Teen Titans… how lovely to see you. I hope you will have a pleasant stay. I'm Bruce Wayne, as you probably already know."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that this guy was related to Slade," Beast boy whispered into Cyborg's ear.

"Hello Bruce, this is Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire," Robin introduced them while he pointed at each. Bruce shook hands with each titan with a simple greeting.

"So, what did you need help in Robin?" he asked.

"I thought that maybe we could talk bout it later," Robin answered with his head down.

"As you wish Robin."

"I have a question," Cyborg started.

"Yes…?"

"How come there was an article about two years ago saying that you had adopted another son?" he finished.

"Oh, yes. I remember…" Bruce started.

"Wait a minute… what adopted son?" Robin yelped.

"The adopted son I've had a year after you left to start your own team. I believe that it is time that you meant him. I'd like to present to you Titans… my second adopted son… Timothy Drake!"

A figure stepped out from the shadows, he had jet black spiky hair, the same figure as Robin, meaning he was taller than Starfire. But the thing that made him different from Robin… was his rich hazel eyes.

The eyes that Starfire recognised immediately…

* * *

Another eleven page chapter… hope you enjoyed it!! Anywayz, Thanxz for all the reviews!!

**solodancer789**: You're not stupid, just curious! Yea, me too. I have updated at long last… be thankful! Love ya!

**Nightbolts101**: You're not a numskull, you just forgot that you reviewed before! I'm glad to see that you're off your hiatus. Keep writing good fan fics alive! I like people being confused with my story… that way when something happens, no one sees it coming, even though I think this story I pretty obvious… in a way. Love ya!

**StarfireRobin**: Speechless, don't tell me you never saw all of that coming?? Hope you regain your voice soon! Thanxz, love ya!!

**blonde shadowcat**: Yep, I'm thinking about a sequel… or I'll put the sequel in this story… not sure yet. Now, if I told you the answer to the whole Raven and Robin thing… it would spoil the plot. I have recently thought of a story, with them as a couple… scary, but I like the outcome in the sequel. And of course, you still hate Tim…

**Eilene**: Raven always seems to have turmoil feelings in my stories… how weird is that. Robin will beat the crud out of Tim sooner than you think.

**bunny133**: hugs back Thank you for your support I couldn't have done it without you. OMG!!! You have only one story of I had five of your stories on my fav's list, then when it shrunk I realised what had happened. What did you do to deserve this?? So… need help gunning ??

**lil' LIK Star**: No, you're not the only one still confused. I can't answer your questions because it would spoil the plot and excitement. I'm sorry. I like long reviews. There the best type!! Thanxz anywayz!!

**SocialKween**: Yes, Star does owe him a lot but who really cares… except for him and her and maybe me. Why does everybody think that Raven liking Robin is freaky?? Blame the hormones people, we all have them!! Lol. Thanxz again for your support. Love ya!!

**GenericX**: Things don't improve for Starfire just yet! Thank you… you must be one of my most flattering reviewers! You're welcome!! I'll do it once I've finished Pray the music never stops. I love your story, hint, it's on my fav's list. Hope you update soon!!!

**Charles102**: bunny133 does get around doesn't she, but then again… you are her best friend. Thanxz for reviewing!!

**Crystal Renee**: Apology accepted, even though you didn't need to. Catch up on your reading, reading is a part of the soul… as well as writing. Of course I'll read your story, I always do!! Love ya!!

**technogirl**: Thanxz!!

**xxPerfectionistxx**: Things will get better for Starfire… in a few chapters. Thanxz for reviewing. You're new!

**Xx-Hugz-N-Kizzez-xX**: Thanxz another new reviewer!!!

Another massive Thanxz to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!!!

Keep it real… review some more please…

D-I-WaRrIa


	7. In three years, a lot can happen…

Konnichiwa minna! Three words… YOU GUYS ROCK! I don't care you lot have been my inspiration to carry on writing this story! I love you all! To my top reviewers, on average for all my stories it would have to be… **solodancer789**,** GenericX**,** lil' LIK Star**,** blonde shadowcat**,** Nightbolts101**,** SocialKween**,** Crystal Renee**,** bunny133 **and last but not least** Rose! **And, a special Thanxz to** PixelGirl2009!**

Standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

In three years, a lot can happen… **

_The eyes the Starfire recognised immediately…_

After a disturbing silence, Bruce coughed and motioned Robin to talk to Tim. Unfortunately, Robin did not respond… but _Tim _did. "Hey, you must be Robin, I've heard so much about you."

Robin was shaken out of his stupor and responded, "Hi, can't say I've heard much about you, but I think we'll get along… fine." He looked around for back-up, but realised the other Titans were equally shocked at how similar they were. "Here, let me introduce you to the rest of my team. The girl with the purple hair and chakra on her forehead is Raven," Tim walked up to her and said hello, which was returned. "Here are Cyborg and Beast boy, th,"

"Let me guess, the green one is Beast boy and he's also and comic relief kinda guy and Cyborg is the robot intergraded human. Am I right?" Tim interrupted. Robin stayed silent while Beast boy and Cyborg nodded and smiled. After a few awkward moments, Tim realised that he hadn't been properly introduced to, who he called, the gorgeous tanned girl with the volcanic red hair and emerald eyes.

"Erm… Robin, you haven't introduced me to her yet…" Tim pointed out. Robin looked back from BB and Cy, to Starfire, then finally Tim. He scratched the back of his head slightly, pulled off a weak smile and ushered Tim towards her.

"This would be Starfire, my _best _friend," Robin emphasised on the 'best' part and Tim caught onto the hidden message… 'She was off-limits'… but, did it really matter.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Tim greeted as he took her hand and kissed it. Then became a bit bolder and kissed both of her cheeks. Everyone's eyes widened and Alfred coughed.

"Bonjour Monsieur," Star whispered back. Another awkward silence passed, which Alfred decided to break it.

"I shall take your bags up to your respective rooms, children, while you are having lunch," Alfred stated as he bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Alfred, but we have some matters to deal with before lunch," Bruce called after him. Raven glanced at Cyborg and Beast boy to see what their reactions were to the mention of food. As ever, she was right and they performed their usual antics. Cyborg jumped up into the air as his mouth started to water, while his stomach growled in aggravation. Beast boy, on the other hand, asked Bruce if there was a vegetarian platter for him. Bruce nodded sternly and turned towards Robin and motioned him to come forward. Beast boy stepped back a few paces in line with Cyborg and turned into a chipmunk and did a back flip while shouting in delight. Cyborg glared at him and challenged him that there was more meat than tofu out on the buffet table. Beast boy all of a sudden saw red and kept the ever-so-faithful tradition alive. Raven sighed, _Whatever the time of day; where ever they are… they will never stop arguing about food! _She shook her head and looked around the library for an interesting book to read.

Robin, however, was busy listening to what Bruce was telling him… the lecture consisted of where they should meet to discuss 'certain' things. The usual's kept popping up every two seconds such as; villains, training techniques, how's your life and where the hell did Tim come from! A few minutes into the lecture they were disturbed by Cyborg's and BB's food tantrums. Robin slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and turned stiffly towards them and told them to cut it out. A faint murmur of Raven could be heard which sounded like, "_Oh yes Robin, more yelling will stop all yelling…" _

While the usual chaos broke out at the right time but at the wrong place; Tim and Starfire were having a staring contest. Tim's eyes were slightly glazed over when he peered into Starfire's emerald eyes which seemed to be on fire. He blinked slowly and brought his hand and tugged it through her auburn locks, trailing down the side of her body. Star gasped silently, but kept a lock on Tim's eyes. A few moments later, yells and rants could be heard a few metres away from them. Slowly, they turned their heads towards the scene.

Raven was leaning against a solitary book case, staring absentmindedly and the scene before her. Robin was caught in the middle of a Meat vs. Tofu argument yet again. It was just too bad that there weren't any plates of tofu or meat around to get them to shut up. Star tried to suppress a giggle from erupting, but failed. Her soft giggle came to their ears and made them face her. When she realised that all male personas were staring at her, she put her hands behind he back and put on 'I didn't do anything' expression and called out, "What?" BB, Cy and Robin stared at her for a moment, looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Tim turned to Bruce and asked, "So, when is lunch?"

"I thought you would never ask…" Bruce replied, "Follow me." With that solitary comment, Cyborg and Beast boy followed him, followed by Raven and Robin. A few moments after their shadows had left, Tim and Star started round two of their staring contest. Starfire was on the verge of winning until, "Star? Aren't you guys coming?"

Starfire snapped her head to Robin's direction and beamed, "Of course Robin, but I do not know the way and I cannot seem to find our host." Robin shook his head, walked up to her and grabbed her wrist gently. "I'll show you the way," he whispered as he gently tugged her away from Tim. The instant that their shadows left, Tim stopped staring at Star's body and walked quickly to catch up with them.

**Dining Hall…**

"Geez, where have you been?" Beast boy groaned.

"Yeah people, we kinda wanna eat right now!" Cy added. Robin shook his head and looked for a place to sit; preferably next to Starfire. As the trio walked towards the table, Robin's fears were established. They had place mats. At the head of the table was of course Bruce. To the right of Bruce were places reserved in order for Robin, Raven and Cyborg. On the left were places reserved in order for Tim, Starfire and Beast boy. Within moments they sat down and began to eat after the cheer. After ten minutes of eating in silence, which was unnatural for the Titans, Bruce decided to break it.

"So Robin and Raven, how did you formulate this team again. The last time I remember, it was just you two on your own," he asked. The other Titans looked at them with expectant eyes, this was new news. Raven jabbed Robin in the side and soon after Robin cleared his throat.

"Well, you see, Raven and I were having a tough time coping with Jump City by ourselves and decided that we needed some more people to help us out. Two months after we had returned from Gotham City we were invited to go to the hospital. There we met Cyborg, who then was called Victor Stone, in the Recuperating Bay. The nurses told us that it was just sinking in that he had to live the rest of his life with artificial limbs and enhancements, which made him an outcast from society," Robin recalled.

"So you decided to make his life turn round and trained him to become and Titan."

"Indeed we did," Raven replied, "About half a year or so after we had met Cyborg and had officially formed the Teen Titans, we met Beast Boy wandering around the park. He was quite timid when we first saw him. It took us a while for him to see that we just wanted to help us. Soon we became friends and he moved in with us. We realised that his name was Garfield Logan and he had been in a science experiment to save his life. The after effects were that he would have green skin and can morph into different animals at will."

"Interesting, but how did you meet Starfire?"

"I met Starfire in an alley way, not too far from the outskirts of Jump City," Robin began, "She was being attacked by some guy and I decided to help her. After I chased the guy away she attacked me as I approached her. She wasn't sure if I was going to attack her or not. Took me a while to calm her down but she soon began to trust me. Once I introduced into the team we've been best friends ever since."

"Do you know anything about her past?"

"Yes. Her name was Koriand'r and she was born Princess of Tamaran. She was then taken prisoner by the Psion's but escaped. She then came to Earth and when I met her she stated that someone kept trying to kill her."

"And that is it?"

"That's it." After a minute they returned to eating and the atmosphere around the table was quiet. Minutes passed by like hours as they finished their meals and desserts. Robin broke the moment by asking, "How did you meet Tim, Bruce?" After a long pause, he answered,

"Like I said before Robin, a year after you departed."

"Yes, I know that but, how and why did you choose him to become you latest protégé?"

"Must you really know Robin?" Robin nodded sternly. "Then I shall tell you after your friends have gone," he whispered. He focused his attention towards his other guests and announced that they could go and relax until dinner was ready. Raven immediately said 'excuse me' and retraced her footsteps back into the library. Beast Boy and Cyborg asked him if he had a games console of any kind. Bruce nodded and gave them directions towards an unprepared PS2. Tim glanced at Starfire, tapped her on the shoulder and asked while flashing a smile which could make ice melt, "Would you like me to give you a tour of the mansion?" Starfire nodded politely and excused herself from the table while Tim grabbed her wrist and led her out of the dining hall. Robin remained seated, but sent death glares in Tim's direction, which did not go unnoticed by Bruce. "When you are quite finished glaring at past shadows, I would be able to tell you about my new protégé." Without delay, Robin snapped out of his trance and looked expectantly at Bruce.

"So, how did you meet Tim?"

"Almost the same way I met you I suppose, except he was already fighting a criminal while defending a young lady."

"So, he knows that you're Batman."

"Of course he knows. I can't exactly keep a secret like that away from him, especially when he's the second Robin."

"Why did you have a replacement? You could have easily called me and said that you wanted me back!"

"You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have come back Robin. Our father-son relationship isn't exactly first prize gold is it?"

"What do you know about this Tim anyway?"

"I know that his parents were murdered and that he had been abandoned by his foster parents, who later committed suicide. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes. How long has he been impersonating me for?"

"I told you, a year after you left to start your own team."

"That's two years Bruce. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel… like you had to compete against him."

_Tough luck. _"I'd still have to compete with him Bruce. My team does not seem to think that there is anything different between us, except that they know the colour of his eyes and still don't know mine."

"Robin, you're going to have to show the someday. It's inevitable."

"I know Bruce. It's just… complicated." Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgement. Time seemed to pause for a few minutes.

"Robin, could you call your team together and say that dinner will be ready in fifteen." Robin nodded and left the room to find Raven.

**Rear Balcony…**

Crimsons, tangy oranges and mauves blended into one glorious sight. Soft rays of light lost their friendly glow as the sun dipped behind the horizon. A gentle array of breeze swept through the air and tossed around everything light in their path. Star's auburn locks whipped softly around her face and shoulders. She sighed deeply and turned around to look behind her. She found Tim staring at her longingly. She cautiously stepped forward as he beckoned her to come with his fore finger. When they were close enough, Tim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead; she returned with a kiss on the cheek and put her head soundly on his chest. Tim idly curled her hair in between his fingers. The gentle breeze made them sway slightly to the silent rhythm. Starfire could only wish for something more; that it was Robin instead of Tim. Slowly, she lifted her head up, pulled away from Tim and walked towards the balcony's edge. He blinked silently, walked towards her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I've missed you Kori," he whispered in her ear.

"How did you get here? The last encounter we had been in the infirmary, when I woke up… and that would be in Jump City."

"I have my ways. When Bruce took me in, he said I was free to do what I wished as long as that when he called I would be there. So far, it's been working. He trusts me just as much as he trusts Robin, maybe a little bit more." Starfire instantly broke away and glared at him.

"Robin is more trustworthy than you will ever be!" she growled.

"Well, if that's true, then how come you don't seem to trust him as much as you trust me?" Starfire remained silent while Tim cocked an eyebrow. "Think about it this way Kori, without me, you could be dead right now. Name me a time where The Boy Blunder has saved your precious life…"

"He is not a 'blunder' and I do not require saving all the time!" Starfire folded her arms.

"Hmm… seems like you've had some training."

"Yes, I have."

"In that case…," Tim walked casually up to her, "…Think fast!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch at her. Star gasped and back flipped out of the way, while attempting to kick Tim in the face and his private areas. She failed as he cart-wheeled out of the way. The instant she was on her feet she high kicked Tim, who blocked her and threw her into the air. In a flash Star was back down to Earth and kicked Tim in the chest which was successful. Tim skidded a few yards and smirked.

"That was just a warm-up. You have no idea what kind of training I've been put through…" He ended his speech with a war cry and leapt at Starfire, who was currently blocking herself from the attack.

_So much for a tour of Wayne Manor_ Starfire thought.

**Games Room…**

"You can't pass me, 'cause you know I'm the master. You wanna pass, but you can't, you wanna

HEY! You passed me!" Cyborg yelled. BB took the liberty to stand up and do a victory dance.

"Yes. Mega hits, full storm and NITRO! Sweet!" Beast boy yelped as he jumped up and down. Soon his voice was replaced by the furiously battering of PS2 buttons. In a moments notice a dark green car careened off the screen and was replaced by light blue car.

"Awww yeah! C'mon baby c'mon!" It doesn't take a genius to realise that Cyborg was back in the lead. Behind the little gaming scene, two figures came through an opened door.

"I'm telling you Raven, there's something about that Tim guy that I don't like."

"Are you sure that you're not jealous Robin? I mean, he did kiss Starfire three times."

"But Raven."

"No buts Robin, you're gonna need some serious proof to prove this. The similarities between you too are uncanny. Well, except for the eyes of course."

"But still-." They soon focused their attention on Beast boy and Cyborg. The screen was flashing 'winner Player 1' in dark blue with fireworks and champagne bottles dotted around. Cyborg leapt six feet in the air and shouted, "Go Cyborg, go Cyborg. Who da man now, who da man, I'm da man!"

Beast boy was left fuming and sizzled, "I want a re-match!"

"That will have to wait Beast boy. Dinner's gonna be ready in ten minutes now," Robin explained.

"FOOD! Glorious food!" Beast boy chorused.

"And now he's Olivier," Raven murmured. BB smiled sheepishly, but carried on. Robin looked around the room and noticed that a certain couple were missing.

"Hey guys. Do you know where Starfire and Tim are?" he asked.

"Yeah, they went that way," Beast boy said as he pointed in the direction that they left.

"Something about Star wanting to see the sun set and Tim showing her the perfect place besides the roof," Cyborg added. Robin stared wide eyed at them, wishing he didn't hear the last part.

"Erm… Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, you lot go down to dinner and I'll meet you there," Robin commanded.

"Yo, where will you be?"

"I'll be telling Star that dinner is ready. Now go!"

**Rear Balcony…**

Breathing heavily, Starfire threw another kick at Tim, who flipped out of the way and took her down with him. He landed on top of her and he straddled her so that she couldn't get up.

"Well Cutie, it seems like I've got you down."

"I'm stronger than I look Timothy dear! Hiya!" she roared as she flipped Tim off of her, into the air and kicked him towards the other side of the balcony… straight into… "ARGH!"

"Robin? Oh X'hal! Are you okay?" Starfire cried as she ran over towards him and Tim and helped them up.

"I'm fine. Can I ask what were you doing up here?"

"Well, I… err…" Star started.

"I simply asked Starfire how you were training her and asked her to show me a few of her moves. We ended up fighting and that's how I flew through the air and landed on top of you," Tim explained. Robin cocked an eyebrow and looked at Star.

"Is this true Star?"

"Yes it is Robin."

"Alright. Bruce said that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes and since fifteen minutes has already passed, I would say that dinner is ready." Robin, yet again, grabbed Starfire by the wrist and led her down to the dining hall. Tim followed cautiously behind.

-

After dinner, needless to say that everybody was full and content, but they were also mildly shocked to find out that, as well as relaxing and not having to kick bad guy butt in Jump City, they would have to do it in Gotham City. Robin had neglected to tell them that half their holiday would consist of training and fighting. The sudden outbursts of Cyborg and Beast boy could be heard through out the house as Alfred could hear them, while he was outing the rest of their bags in their rooms. Speaking of rooms, they also realised that they would be sharing attached rooms. It didn't mean that they had to share a room, but they had a person sleeping on the other side of the wall and could come in at anytime of the night or day. Raven disliked the idea very much. The Titans also learnt that Bruce, Alfred and Tim were not the only ones living in Wayne Manor at this point of time. Barbara Gordon aka Babs aka Batgirl was staying in the room next to Ravens and Larissa S-W-W aka (unknown) would be staying in the room next to Starfire. When Alfred was showing them to their rooms, they realised that the house was divided into two sections, 'B' and 'L'.

"Err, Alfred, dude, do you know why the letters 'B' and 'L' are above the two hallways leading to the rooms?" Beast boy asked.

"Yes Alfred. They weren't here the last time I checked." Robin contributed.

"Well, you see Master Robin. When you left, you left behind two very different girls. They were arguing and were really upset that they had to share a room. So, Bruce decided to try and separate by dividing this area in two. Miss Barbara is not allowed to go into the 'L' section which stands for Larissa, but Larissa is allowed to go into the 'B' section, which stands for Barbara, because Master Bruce sleeps there," he explained.

"But why would Bruce allow Larissa to go to him in the middle of the night?" Robin asked.

"Miss Larissa is wanted by many villains Master Robin. One of the villains has found a way into her dreams. Bruce lets her come into his room so that he can sort it out and make her go back to sleep."

"But why do the villains want Larissa?"

"Because she is Master Bruce's daughter, even though her surname is different. Now no more questions. Master Robin, I trust that you know where your old room is," Robin nodded, "Would you please show Miss Raven to her room, while I show the young masters theirs."

"Yes, I will Alfred. But who is going to show Starfire to her room?"

"Master Timothy is. Their rooms are on Larissa's side of the dormitory area."

"Oh okay. Night guys!" Robin called after them as they split up.

"Night y'all!"

"Cool dreams dudes!"

"Goodnight."

"Pleasant Snor'vaks!"

"Night people!"

"Have pleasant sleep children!"

**In Larissa's Section…**

"Well, here's your room Kori. Opposite mine and next to Larissa's," Tim announced.

"Thank you Tim. It's lovely." They both looked around her room. All her bags were at the foot of the bed. The bed was covered in purple silk and satin sheets. There were white curtains encasing the four-poster bed. The room had a magic feel to it. A few dozen candles gave the room a warm glow and homey feel to it. Her room had an excellent view of the forest behind the manor.

"I hope you like your room Kori… just as much as I love you…"

Starfire gasped softly as Tim scooped her up; planted her on her bed and started to kiss her neck and lips. Strangely, Starfire responded and closed the door with a soft star bolt.

**Wayne manor Court Yard…**

Dim headlights flickered in the light dawn mist and motors could be heard no more. Light flittering footsteps could be heard and shadows danced in the morning air. A pair of shadows swept their way upstairs and took opposite paths. A shadowy hand could be seen as it reached out to a gold door handle.

On the other side of the door, Tim's and Kori's eyes were wide open… waiting for the worst…

A faint click could be heard…

* * *

Whoa. This chapter only took me three days to write, since I started on Valentines day. Oh, by the way, I want to ask a question and all who review should answer this… Should I bring Larissa and Batgirl into the story? I mean, think of the chaos they could cause! 

Anywayz, Thanxz again to all the reviews! Love you guys!

**HermioneRon ever**: Thanxz for the compliment! I'm not really sure about the pairings yet. I have too many ideas going into this story and all of them are going in. Thanxz again.

**solodancer**: Hey, you know me! X's and O's to you too. Thanxz again. Without you and your endless ranting, I don't think I would have come this far!

**citty cat**: I updated! Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Yep, one interesting story coming your way! But, I bet you've read better. Thanxz again!

candyclouds: At least you know who you are. Sorry, cliff hangers are my trademark! Hey, hey, hey, I don't want any damage to come to my readers and reviewers! Thanxz very much and Normal Teenage Life is a great story. She gets 50 reviews per chapter. Now that's quality!

**Rose**: Awww, ever faithful Rose… are you alright child? Slapping yourself isn't exactly healthy. This chapter is more of a filler chapter. Luv you too like chocolate. I really love chocolate too.

**blonde shadowcat**: You didn't see that coming. I surprised! YAY! No, Batman only looks at good deeds and thinks that their good for life. For example, Batman saw him while he was fighting a thug while defending a lady. Like I said before, I'm not sure about the pairing yet. Too complicated to think about that. Even though Tim/Star seems to be working. Thanxz!

**Nightbolts101**: I know it's not fair but I can leave a chapter like that. I think that's one of the best cliff hangers in this story so far. Yes, I updated really quickly, I usually take six weeks to update, here I've only taken two. Thanxz! Love ya!

**SocialKween**: Your review was very comforting, saying that even if Star ends up with Tim and Raven ends up with Robin you'll still support me. Can you saw true reviewer? I bow at your credit. Heh, s'alright! I saw the reviews saying not to change it and they were pretty violent. But then again, in my reviews I end it with (wavy line)L(star)L(star)L(wavy line) Sorry, those symbols don't show up on the site. Yeah, I got a little side-tracked with my mock exams coming up, and have lost track on my reading. But I will review, if I haven't already. Thanxz!

**XxPerfectionistxX**: Someone always notices child! Is this soon enough? Thanxz!

**Ldy-FloR**: Omgosh omgosh, how many times can you say omgosh in an hour. You must be shell shocked. Thanxz!

**anwen**: Sorry anwen… he gets pretty close to her. Poor star. Thanxz! Love ya!

**GenericX**: I bow at your compliments. And I've noticed that you've updated your story. I shall review soon, when my computer stops messing up! Things for Star start to look up… This is chapter seven and only NOW you're saying things are _starting _to get interesting? Thanxz!

**starfan1**: Catch your breathe child. La la-la-la la-la-la-la and no one can believe, Jamaica have a bobsled team! Sorry couldn't resist. Shocker, I said it. I'm on another fav's list… Yay! Don't worry, this story won't stop for a long time! Thanxz!

Okay people, I have more questions to ask which each one of you, would you please answer in your reviews!

Should I introduce Larissa and Batgirl into the story?

What pairing would you like to see out of this story?

Which story should I update next?

- How can I Trust You?

- Baby Can I Hold You Tonight?

- Pray The Music Never Stops or

- Why Can't You Get The Right Message?

I'm taking in the first five reviews to prove my answers first. So get reviewing people!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	8. Alias

Konichiwa minna! For all of you who are currently reading 'Baby Can I Hold You Tonight'… What are you waiting for! I've updated the story and only a few people have reviewed! Anywayz, standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

Alias… **

_On the other side of the door, Tim and Kori's eyes were wide open… waiting for the worst…_

_A faint click could be heard…_

A bead of nervous sweat slipped down Tim's face onto Star's forehead. She looked at him nervously. Unsure of what to do next, but he mouthed to her that it would be alright. Starfire looked closely at the position that they were in. She was lying down on her back with her left leg bent upwards making a triangle with the bed. Tim's torso was mostly over hers but left enough room for her to turn; he also had his arms around her slender and exposed waist. Star could only pray that Robin would _not _be the one to see her like this. Their glances both moved back towards the door as it creaked open a little bit more, then strangely paused. Starfire squeezed her eyes tightly as the door fully opened to reveal a dark figure. It mouth seemed to curl up into a smile and did a friendly hand gesture towards them. Tim soon left Starfire on the bed up and greeted the figure with a swipe handshake and a half hug pat on the back.

"Hey girl! How's it been?" He asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" The figure replied. The figure turned out to be a four-teen year old Afro-Caribbean American girl with thickly black-rimmed hazel eyes. She had waist length jet black hair with deep blue highlights. She was wearing deep red butterfly sleeve top with black Reebok™ tracksuit bottoms and black Reebok™ Classics. Around her waist she wore a sliver chain and around her arms and wrists she wore black jelly bands with skull and cross bracelets. Finally around her neck, she wore three pendants, the first was a yellow gold heart shaped locket, the second was a white gold cross and the third was an apocalyptic sign in rose gold.

"I mean, I'm chased by villains all over the world and you let me alone with Babs. The biggest preppiest slut in the world!" she whispered harshly. Starfire watched as Tim chuckled lightly which earned him a slap from the girl. Out of curiosity she leapt away from her bed and made her way towards Tim.

"Tim, who is this girl and why does she enter my chamber of sleeping without knocking?" she timidly asked. He was about to answer until,

"'Cos this is part of my domain sweetie, whether you enjoy it here or not. And you," she turned towards Tim, "Playa! You hooking up to our guest, getting all fresh like that so that you can get your freak on, you freak?" The only male present in the room held up his hands defensively and argued,

"Hey now! Lari, you know that was cold! And I don't mean ice."

"Lari?" Starfire asked, "Are you a miniature version of my best friend Robin?" Tim and 'Lari' looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Lari' clicked her fingers and stated,

"Girl… If I didn't know that you were from a differently planet and that I hadn't introduced myself yet… you would be close enough to dead right now." Her sudden words struck fear into Starfire's innocent eyes. 'Lari' stuck out her hand and greeted with a forced smile on her face,

"Hi, my name's Larissa and I am the daughter of Bruce as you already know. I am also the younger sister of Timothy here and R-Robin. Welcome to Wayne Manor and to my section!" Starfire's face immediately lit up at these words and pulled her into her 'special' hugs.

"Hello Timothy's sister!" she shouted with joy, "My name is Starfire and I am part of the Teen Titans! Please, where do you come from, what is your favourite colour and would you like to be my friend?"

Larissa, who was surprising comfortable with the force of Star's hug, replied, "If you will let me breathe again I'll be glad to answer all your questions… Starfire." Realised the grip she had one her, Star let her down a whispered a quick apology. "Anyway, I come from Jamaica, my favourite colours are black, blue and red, I can't choose between the three and… I guess… I could be your friend."

Starfire squealed in delight and was about to wrap her in another hug until Larissa stopped her. "Around these parts we hug like this, you put your right arm _gently_ around the other person's neck and whisper in their ear 'konichiwa' or 'hola' or 'salut' or just any other greeting you can think up of," she instructed. Starfire caught on quickly and squealed in delight. "Anyways, I'll see you guys at breakfast. Star, you might want to get ready."

Starfire nodded, "Alright Larissa, I shall see you at the meal of fast break!" she cried as she dashed into the bathroom. Larissa glanced at Tim would was occupied with Starfire's hips.

"When the Playa is through gawping at my new friend ass, I'll be glad to slap him around the face," she warned. Tim stood still staring. _SLAP _He yelped out in pain and whimpered, 'Why the hell did you do that for?' Larissa just rolled her eyes, dragged him out of Star's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**In Batgirl's Section…**

A red-headed girl with green eyes knocked merrily on a robin's door. No really, the door had a craving of a robin bird on it. There was no reply or response what-so-ever. The girl decided to use her wits and opened the door after performing a knocking trick which she had learnt forma certain ex-boyfriend who was now the bane of her household enemy's existence. She steeped cautiously inside the dimly lit room, which was rebelling the sun to come in. A sneaky grin became prominent on her features as she ventured deeper into the room. Her glance soon came upon the slumbering male body in between the sheets. She mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts, but soon started to think of them again. Finally, she had reached her destination… the curtains. Slowly grasping the opening string in her lightly tanned hands she pulled on it roughly, making the boy in the bed stir, moving out of the way of the natural light. The girl silently giggled and made her way towards the boy's bed, invading his space. She placed the mouth just over his ear and shrieked, "RISE AND SHINE WONDER BOY!"

Robin awoke with a jolt and took off like a regular robin would when it had been scared out of its life… even thought they were more likely to faint in shock… that's is, if bird's faint from shock instead of… dying. Within moments he regained composure in front of his ex-girlfriend who was now laughing so hard that she was on the floor.

"Babs! What the _hell _were you thinking, scaring a poor guy like that!" Robin said harshly, trying hard not to wake the others. Her fits of laughter ceased… even if only for a few moments.

"Well, first of all Robin, you can't entirely say that you are poor when you're the ward of a multi-billionaire. Second of all, didn't you say that you _never _get scared?" Robin raised an eyebrow at this and Batgirl mimicked his actions. He soon relaxed and started to make his bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came back here with Larissa, you know, your sweet little sister, who now, might I add hates me, to wait for my friends so that we could go to that cheerleading camp!" she explained excitedly.

"Somehow I don't think Larissa is the cheerleading type."

"She can cheer real good; only that she doesn't seem to be down with the whole cheerleading look and persona!" she defended.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised." An awkward silence passed.

"Anyhoo, I guess I should leave you to get dressed while you get ready for breakfast."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea now, wouldn't it?" he answered sarcastically. Batgirl, not surprisingly, didn't catch on and left the room, not before asking.

"By the way, do you know who the person is that is in the other side of my bedroom wall; I can hear chanting and it doesn't sound… safe. If that's the word."

"Her name is Raven and yes, her chanting, which is called meditating is 'safe'." Robin replied, but in his head he was thinking, _Yep, her meditating is keeping you safe from her or is it the other way around? _

"Goodbye Robin," she said seductively.

"Yeah, Bye!" Robin called from within the bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck. Would Starfire get jealous knowing that that he had had a relationship with another girl who had roughly the same features as her? His first thoughts naturally were, _NAH!_ But then he remembered the so called 'Date with Destiny' prom he had been forced to go with a typical blonde called Kitten. I mean come on… who in their right mind would call their daughter 'Kitten'? And how could that massive moth have human children anyway? He shook his head to get the pestering thoughts out of his mind. After he had had a shower, combed and gelled his jet black hair, donned himself with a red t-shirt, baggy, blue jeans, white trainers and a pair of very dark sunglasses, he walked out of his bedroom and knocked on Beast boy's and Cyborg's door. From within he could hear deep and light snores coming from the mouths of the sleepers. Becoming impatient he marched into their room without warning and tripped over an empty two litre bottle of coke. He landed on the floor with a loud thud that awoke the large sleeping machine… no pun intended.

"Yo Dawg! Are you okay man?" he asked as Robin picked himself off the ground, grumbling about messy teenage kids.

"I'm fine! Just peachy," he grimaced at the mess the room was already in. _Alfred's gonna have one hell of a day! _He thought negatively.

"Good. You know what happens when you wake this brother early in the morning!"

"Cyborg, it's ten o'clock. Almost everybody's up… I think."

"Well, that's what you think dawg! It's not easy being a super hero but since this is a vaca-… Actually, scratch that!" Cyborg mumbled the last part angrily.

"Why?" Robin asked almost innocently.

"Well, if I didn't know that we would have to train and up our game as well as relax, I _could _call this a proper vacation." He sizzled. Robin shook his head and smiled.

"You know me better than that Cy. You knew me better." Cy nodded in agreement as they both looked at Beast boy, who was currently talking to his sock.

"Please, Ladies, one at a time. You _all _will get a chance to kiss the B-Man!" he then kissed his sock lovingly. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other knowingly and Cyborg stepped forward, sucked on his index finger and made it really wet. Then, in one quick fluid motion he plunged his finger into BB's ear and bellowed,

"WAKE UP! ALL THE LADIES ARE GETTING AWAY!" Beast boy woke up with a shock and screamed,

"WHERE DA LADIES AT!" He soon perked down after he heard the low laughter coming from his male team mates. He put his hands on his hips, with the sock still in his hand, and murmured, "Haw de haw haw!" But soon enough he started to laugh at his own mistake. Suddenly, the door started to glow black and then flew open. A rather pissed off cloaked figure stood in the doorway fuming.

"Would you idiots stop shouting the damn house down! I'm trying to meditate!" Raven growled. A chorus of sorry could be heard as she turned around. "By the way, Alfred said that breakfast has been ready for two hours now." After those words were spoken, she left to have some food.

"FOOD! Oh man! I wanna eat!" Cyborg yelled as he dashed into the bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth and sprinted out of the room in search of food. Beast boy soon mimicked his actions and raced out after him. Robin was left alone standing in the room. "What just happened?" he asked out to no one. After a few moments of standing on the spot fidgeting, he decided to look for Starfire, since he hadn't seen her all morning. He walked out of the room and across the hallway and towards the opening of 'Larissa's' section. He was about to cross the threshold when he bounced off violently after walking blindly into an electrical force field. Growling in embarrassment he stalked up to the opening and reached out to touch it with his bare hand. The electricity danced statically in his palm. In aggravation he punched it, which in turn caused his arm to jerk backwards, away from the force. He mumbled something about a stupid barrier and backed away quickly. After a few paces he turned around and _THUD_

After realising that he was on the ground, he stood up, shook his head and glared at his blocker. "Are you okay Robin?" he heard Bruce's strong voice ask.

"Just _peachy_!" he spurted with sarcasm. He kept glaring at Bruce, and then asked, "Did you know that Batgirl and… that other girl were coming here today?" Bruce's head shot up in a slight alarm.

"They're _here_?" he whispered. Robin nodded, "Good Lord, they didn't tell me… didn't even give me time to-"

"BRUCE!" A high-pitched preppy voice screamed throughout the walls and halls of the Manor. Robin covered his ears and opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce cut him to it. "Don't ask," he warned as he strode down the stairway with Robin in tow.

**Dining Hall…**

The Titans – sans Robin – and Tim sitting around the table, eating away in their usual eating patterns… some more pleasant than others. To Robin's dismay, Starfire was talking with the smile on her face that she had always seemed to reserve for him; and him only. To his further dismay, his ex-girlfriend, Batgirl, was calling out Bruce's name for the entire world to hear. Couldn't that prep keep her damn mouth shut? …Obviously not… Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw Bruce enter the room and rushed over to him and Robin. Once over there, she enveloped them both in a tight hug, a tight hug which a certain alien noticed. Tim mouthed to her, 'ignore them', but all she could do was stare; long, cold and hard.

"Bruce, is it okay if some of my friends come over and stay for a while?" Batgirl pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Bruce shrugged and took a glance at Robin.

"I guess they could stay…" he murmured before Batgirl squealed out with delight.

"Da Batgirl – 1. Da Larissa – 0!" she danced before she took a seat next to Cyborg. After that, Robin and Bruce sat down at their respective seats and started to munch on their breakfast. After ten minutes, Alfred stepped out of the kitchen and bowed slightly in respect of his guests and Master.

"Master Bruce, I believe that we are low on stock; I think that I should take a shopping trip to get us up to standard, since Miss Barbara and her contemporaries will be guests among us as well."

"And your point is, Alfred?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"My point is that I will not be here to calm Miss Larissa down if she gets into another fight with Miss Barbara. I have told her to be on her best behaviour, but a good thing with her can't last more than a month… and she is _long _overdue," he clarified.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"In ten minutes Sir. Larissa has been helping me tidy up the kitchen."

"Has she now?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Master Bruce. Miss Larissa is a difficult child to control, but delicate as a petal if you are permanently on her good side. It would also help if you didn't compare her to a certain someone everyday, then maybe she wouldn't have turned out this way."

"I think I get the picture Alfred. But thank you all the same." Alfred bowed and headed towards the door. Bruce soon settled back into breakfast until Starfire raised her hand. Bruce acknowledged her and nodded.

"Whom, may I ask, is the certain someone that you keep comparing Larissa to?" she asked sweetly. Bruce took his glance from her eyes to his plate then looked up. He opened his mouth to answer, but a sudden voice beat him to it.

"To Robin. Who else?" the voice spoke up. Everyone's head turned towards the kitchen. A tall, slender, Caribbean at heart girl leant on the doorway, with her hair partially covering her face.

"Larissa. Why don't you join us?" Bruce asked, trying to bring her into the conversation without offending her.

"Already ate." Came her swift reply. Robin's jaw was wide open; it had been for sometime now. _'You can close your mouth anytime now and say something productive.' _Raven whispered into his mind. Robin followed her orders.

"You compared her, to me?" he asked in disbelief. Larissa rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"Yo Teen Wonder!" Tim's head perked up as everyone else looked bewildered. "You gonna spar with me or are you scare that I'm gonna kick your ass like I did Two-Face's?" Tim stood up and puffed out his chest.

"Hey, no powers and I'll be happy to spar with you!"

"Yea, yea, no powers. It's not like I can use them anyway," she mumbled while holding up her left arm and shooting an evil glare at Bruce. Tim was about to go with her until he saw Bruce raise one of his arms and call out wait. He slowly sat back down in his seat and Larissa took a seat beside Beast boy.

"I have some vital information for you all. You will all need aliases." Bruce announced.

"What is an alias?" Starfire asked nervously.

Raven answered her question by saying, "It's when you have another name than the one that you have now. For example, you know me as Raven but in my alias I would become Ravii Sabel." Starfire nodded and responded,

"So you know me as Starfire, but my alias would be," she pondered on this for a few moments, "Kori Anders!"

Raven clapped unenthusiastically and said a meek well done.

"Dude! That is so cool that we now have code names! My name shall be… Garfield Logan. All the ladies with faint at a sexy name like that!" Beast boy piped in, pulling his body into different poses. Larissa rolled her eyes, but silently smiled all the same.

"Yo man, my alias would be Victor, or Vic Stone!" Cyborg yelled.

"What would alias be Robin, since Batgirl's is apparently 'Barbara'?" Raven asked.

"Richard Grayson…" he muttered.

"…And I have the perfect nickname for you…" Larissa chimed.

"And what would that be?" Robin requested from his little sister.

"'Dickhead'… what else you dick?" Robin looked offended by her answer, but felt even worse when Tim, Beast boy, Cyborg and Batgirl started to laugh at him. Raven couldn't be bothered with the whole scenario and Starfire was clueless at the joke.

"Please Larissa, why do you call Robin a… 'Dick'?"

"I'll explain it to ya later Star."

_DING DONG _"Saved by the bell," Bruce muttered as he went to answer the door bell. He was soon hounded by a mob of teenage girls in high heels, skimpy skits and even skimpier tops, with their hair bouncing around and off their shoulders. _Or maybe not_ Bruce thought as screams echoed through the Manor as the swamp of head strong girls made their way to Batgirl. She greeted them with open arms. You could hear Larissa murmur and word that sounded like 'preps'. The Titans all had a bewildered look on their face until one of the cheerleader walked over to the end of the table and asked; "My name is Libby, who are all of you guys?"

"Kori."

"Gar."

"Vic."

"Ravii."

"Richard." The cheerleader with blonde hair and black highlights squealed with Robin said his name.

"OMG! I totally can't believe it's you! Babs and I didn't think you were ever coming back to do us a favour!" Libby screeched.

"What favour would that be?"

"To get your baby sister, who totally reminds me of you, in our cheer squad. She's like, wanted in every team around, but the coach keeps saying that we have to get permission from you since you are a total legend!" Another cheerleader with brown hair called out. Meanwhile, Larissa was seething in her seat so much that she had to stand up and walk behind Robin's chair and squeezed his shoulder blade firmly. She whispered in his ear a death warning then walked away.

Robin, still sore from not being allowed in her so-called section, decided to ignore her and simply offered, "Of course you can have her on your team, I wouldn't want her on anybody else's." He had a silly smile on his face as all the cheerleader leapt on him in a big group hug and smothered him with kisses.

Starfire's mouth dropped open, along with Tim's, Larissa's and Bruce's. Cyborg and Beast boy were laughing out so loud that it _almost _drowned out the …preps…

Starfire looked down hearted until she felt a soft hand grip her shoulder. She looked up and saw Larissa with an evil smirk on her face, her eyes looking coldly at the cheerleaders. Larissa murmured a few words and a black and blue aura filled the room. When all the wisps of light cleared, they all gasped to realise that Robin, Batgirl and the cheerleaders had disappeared. Cyborg and Beast boy looked at Raven, Bruce and Tim looked at Larissa and Starfire just looked at the empty space.

"What?" Raven and Larissa asked simultaneously.

"Larissa-"

_BEEPBEEPBEEP _Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire jumped at the unfamiliar and familiar sound. Raven seemed to remain calm and Bruce left the table, signalling them to follow. They all caught on and went down through an Old Grandfather Clock, down a dark stairway into an unknown cave, from the Titans perspective anyway. They all looked up at the computer screen which was glowing a deep shade of red. A bright yellow trail of dots appeared on the screen, moving in a north-easterly direction.

"Looks like we have a mission to go on," Tim stated.

"Nope, you and the Titans have a mission to go on… Teen Wonder," Bruce corrected. The Titans – except Robin who was sent into an alternate dimension with a load of preps by his charming little sister – gawked at Tim. He looked at them and shrugged his shoulder as if it was no big deal.

"So you're a second Robin?" Raven enquired. Tim nodded and left to put on his suit. Starfire, Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg already ha their uniforms on, all Cyborg had to do was turn off his holographic inducer.

"But, who will out leader be if Robin is not present?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Larissa will bring him back, in his rightful uniform." Bruce commanded and Larissa got the message. She sighed and mumbled a faint 'fine', repeated her words and Robin came falling out of the ceiling, falling on top of Tim/Teen Wonder.

"Ouch!" they groaned simultaneously. They both stood up and looked at each other strangely, as did the Titans.

"Dude! It's like we have two 'Robin's' ordering us about," Beast boy moaned.

"Just what we need, to spiky-headed, ego massive jerks telling us what to do," Cyborg complained quietly.

"So how are we gonna tackle this bad guy if the dots have split up into three parts," Raven asked, still focused on the mission.

"You will split up into three groups. Robin X, you'll go with Starfire. Robin, you'll go with Raven and Cyborg, you'll go with Beast boy." Bruce directed.

"Hey Star, wanna rest you powers and ride on my R-Cycle?" Robin asked.

"Okay, T- I mean Robin!" she agreed happily. Robin seethed with jealous and was about to ask Raven the same thing but she glared at him and whispered, "Don't even think about it." Robin shook his head and said 'suit yourself' while mounting on his red R-Cycle and left with Raven. Beast boy tuned into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and left.

"What about Larissa?" Starfire asked after she mounted Robin's black R-Cycle.

"Don't worry, she'll get some of the action… or at least a good laugh!" Robin chuckled as he revved up his bike, "Hang on tight!" he yelled to her and she responded.

"So, Robin X, huh?"

"Yeah, I like things with an X-factor in them."

**The Bat Cave…**

Batman stepped out of hiding and walked up to Larissa.

"Follow them," he commanded. She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Another chapter complete! (Dances) Anywayz, Thanxz for all the reviews, you guys **ROCK**! And I have dedicated a story to all of you! It's just that… NONE of you have reviewed it! Anyway, please check my profile after you review this chapter! 

**solodancer**: Yea, I updated quickly didn't I. Like I've said to someone else. I need Larissa in the story so that the sequel can work. X's and O's!

**HermioneRon4ever**: I've updated this one, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last one. I think that in the sequel Robin and Starfire will get together… eventually… Very eventually. Thanxz again!

**Blonde Shadowcat**: Yeah, I know Tim is such a dick but then again, so is Robin. (giggle) Note the little fight that Larissa and Robin have. Actually, I kinda need to bring Larissa in the story if the sequel is going to work… funny how you're always the first person who I tell if there is going to be a sequel to a story. Thanxz!

**LuckyLadyStar**: Nope… not in the slightest. Thanxz. A third is called a Chakra… Thanxz all the same though!

**lil' LIK Star**: I think I liked your review the best because YOU were the ONLY person who answered ALL the questions. Anywayz, Thanxz for all your support. I will update Pray The Music Never Stops next… if I can.

**starfan1**: I've updated and I think I know how much you love this story! Thanxz!

**Rose**: You won't die, you'll probably outlive me so there. The thing is that I updated baby Can I Hold You Tonight, four days ago and you haven't reviewed yet. Are you okay child? Anyway, I'm gonna send an anonymous review to one of your stories and tell you something about this plot that you might like… a lot. I think my best story is either this one or the one that I've just started that's dedicated to all of you. I love freaking myself out, but when people try to do it to me, I have to be sarcastic so that they won't notice. Thanxz for your support, couldn't have done it without you!

**xxPerfectionistxx**: You'll be happy that there is no cliffie on this chapter then. Don't worry, it wasn't Robin… as you already know. Thanxz!

**Ldy-FloR**: LOL. Batgirl is Robin's ex-girlfriend so some tension might pass between the two. Thanxz!

**Jessica:** How does Batgirl getting sent into an alternate dimension sound? Heh, Thanxz!

**GenericX**: Ah! There's no cliff-hanger on this chapter! Damn it! Doesn't matter, I've been so busy that I hardly updated Baby Can I Hold You Tonight, but now that I have and started other stories… I think I'll slow down for a bit. Please update your story, I really like it. Thanxz!

**Jaina 12**: OMG! I loved your review! It's like you're a 'Rose' duplicate. By the way, that's a good thing since Rose is my favourite reviewer! I loved your review, please write some more! Thanxz for the ideas!

**Starfire832**: You like the Kori/Tim pairing… I have a believer! I've updated this one, hope you're happy.

**Critic**: Tough luck, I brought them in, it was kind of inevitable,

**Crystal Renee**: I left it there because I dared to! Err… cos she is? I'll let you know when it happens. You best update your story now, I've updated, BOTH my stories! That's because you are special! Thanxz!

**SocialKween**: Thanxz! I really like that idea. I think I might use it so that one of them knows since Batgirl is currently in an alternate dimension. I have updated Baby Can I Hold You Tonight, it's been updated for four days! You're welcome for the reviews!

**Please read my new story: Lies: Past, Present and Future. **

**After all it is dedicated to all of you, but no one has read it, except for Starfire832!**

**Plus, if you can guess who the criminal is that is attacking the City is it…**

**A) **Slade

**B) **Joker

**C) **Riddler

**D) **Poison Ivy

**E) **Scarecrow

**F) **Just low life common thieves

Please keep reviewing… and ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	9. Boys Have Two Brains Part 1

Konnichiwa minna! I have updated in my way… quite quickly I think, compared to the fact that I have eight stories running at the moment so ya! None of you got the question right but that doesn't matter… you're in for a surprise.

**

* * *

Boys Have Two Brains Part 1…**

"_So, Robin X, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I like things with an X-factor in them."_

Motor engines roared into life as they tore down the surprisingly dusty road which was free from traffic. Both motor bikes raced down the trek for dominance. Robin X, who had Starfire clutching tightly onto his back, was in the lead. He took a sneaky glance at the Tamaranian Princess behind him. He also glanced tauntingly at Robin, who had Raven levitating behind him, still refusing to grab onto his waist. Robin growled under his helmet and turned on his turbo, leaving a surprised Raven behind to eat his dust.

"Yo Raven! Do you know what's up with Robin lately?" Cyborg yelled as Raven caught up with them. Raven shrugged her shoulders and glared at Robin; who could blame her, she was still trying to get the dust out of her system.

The black R-Cycle screeched to a halt as it approached the crime scene. The red R-Cycle pulled up slowly towards the other motorbike as Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy descended from the sky. Robin dismounted off his bike and marched his way towards Starfire and Robin X. He didn't get very far as he was encased in a string of shadowy energy. He was soon face to face with a rather pissed-off half demon. Her eyes flamed with fury as she slapped him and dropped him hard onto the cracked, solid ground. She soon stormed away and joined Starfire and Robin X. Robin slowly got up and rubbed his aching behind. He looked at Cyborg for some conformation, but received none of the sort that he was looking for. The trio of boys soon made their way up to where Robin X was helping Starfire off his bike.

"Many joyous thank yous to you Robin X." Starfire chimed as Robin X grasped her hand within his. He brought it up to his face and kissed it lightly.

"You're welcome, my dear Starfire," he assured her. Robin growled under his breath and walked further into the recently condemned mansion with a burial ground behind it. He grasped the door handle, only to realize that it was locked. He tried banging on it to see if it would open – no success.

"You know dude, maybe we should just leave this case." Beast boy suggested.

"And say to Bruce that I can't handle a simple case. I don't think so!" Robin spat back.

"Maybe we should just blast it down," Cyborg added charging up his sonic blaster.

"Or we could just use the key like any other ordinary civilian," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"And where is the key?" both Robin's asked as they both glared at her and at each other.

"It's under Starfire's foot…" Starfire hovered off the ground for a while and swooped down to pick up the shiny object. She giggled quietly to herself and handed it to Robin. Robin took it from, purposely making their fingers brush. Robin sneaked a smirk at his double and opened the door.

Dust, cobwebs and darkness soon overwhelmed them as they entered the run down house in their… pairs; Robin with Cyborg, Robin X with Beast boy and Starfire with Raven. They carried on walking, taking in as much as they could until Robin abruptly stopped in the middle of the room.

"Star! Could you give us some light?" Robin yelled. She nodded silently and within moments the room was bathed in a neon green light. Surrounding them, they could see a grand staircase in front of them, a shifty door to the left of them and a shifty door to the right. A lone bookcase, which was covered in dust, stood off-centre to them. Heaps of termite infested boxes lay around them and against the walls, but they didn't block any of the doors, or the stairway.

"We should split up," Robin X stated.

"Good idea," Cyborg agreed.

"I'll go with Star!" Both Robin's exclaimed. They glared at each other some more through their masks. Starfire 'eeped' when they both called out her name.

"Please friends, I do not wish for you to do the mean talking over me. I will go with Cyborg if you can not come to a civilised decision." She confirmed. Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy nodded in agreement. Robin X was the first to comply and said that he would go with Raven. Beast boy said that he would go with Robin. Robin's eyes were still transfixed on his 'brother' as he was lead away by Beast boy through the door to their left. Cyborg and Starfire took the door to their right while Robin X and Raven took to the stairs. A few minutes after they all departed their separate ways a shadow glided in through the open door and shut it silently and then dispersed into the millions of other shadows.

**Freaky Dining Room…**

"DUDE! This place is really starting to freak me out and we still haven't figured out who the bad guy is!" Beast boy whined several minutes after he and Robin had passed through the door.

"Will you just stop complaining?" Robin growled as he stalked away from him. Beast boy's face fell as he followed his leader through the scary dwelling. Damp, unusually moulded candles framed the pictures and tables from corner t corner. The pictures were dimly illuminated by the softly glowing candle in the corner…? _Did I just see a candle…? _Beast boy thought. He turned round to see if the candle was still there… and it was. He reached out to touch it, but it vanished in an instant. The part that freaked him out the most is that he was left alone in the room, filled with images of very old and ancient people. Their eyes seemed to stare at him and penetrate his soul with one key message… he was scared. A mass of question marks rose from the shadows and engulfed him in anti-matter until it choked him. The mass of question marks soon took on human form and picked up his communicator. The figure then walked over to where the glowing candle had reappeared and squeezed it tightly. In turn, Beast boy's body began to descend down an open vent in the floor.

Robin soon retraced his steps and glanced into the room that he had just passed. "Beast boy…?" he whispered into the empty area. His brow curved upwards as he didn't get a response. Taking another glance around the room, he cautiously walked to the next… which just happened to be a balcony. He rested he palms on the rusty gate and leaned his full body weight, mindlessly, on it. A screw began to crack…

**Freaky Bedroom Landing…**

Robin X and Raven walked side by side with each other, taking a glance at various, grotesque objects around them. Portraits, vases, candles and statues seemed to dominate the area as they walked along the surreal, but rather expensive carpet. Their foot prints embedded in their wake as dust surrounded their feet with every step they took. Raven glared at Robin X one more time before opening her mouth.

"What's going on between you and Robin?" she asked. Robin X looked down at her and smirked. That smirk soon disappeared and turned into a frown as he shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just pissed that Batman sold his position to me."

"It still doesn't justify you taking Starfire under your arm."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I just introduced her to my- _our_ lil' sister as they now get on really, really well. I'm just looking out for her."

"By her you mean Starfire?"

"No, by her I mean Larissa. She is… the most important person to me. She's always been able to make me smile. We have so many things in common, but two things stand out the most."

"And what would they be?"

"One – We've both had tragic pasts and enjoy each others company…"

"Two?"

"Two – Err… I'm not really sure I should be telling you this," Robin X stated as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and scratched it. Raven stopped in her tracks. Robin mouthed a faint 'what?' Raven walked a few paces in front of him and bent down low to the ground. Robin stared at her, in disbelief.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing?" She looked up at him as a miniature smirk tried to play on her lips.

"Should you be asking the spawn of Hell _that_ sort of question?"

"I know people more powerful than the Devil… in fact, we're related…" he snorted. Raven didn't show it, but she was unnerved by his answer.

"What do you mean by… related?" Raven queried.

"Wouldn't you like t-," But before he could finish his witty come back a clouds of forever twisting question marks flowed up from the holes in the walls and floor, swallowing up the mysterious girl. Robin X tried to grab her before she lost all consciousness; but had no success. Confused, he charged at the swirling mass, which carried an unconscious Raven, only to be left with a splitting side pain as he realised that the mass had disappeared and his side had landed on broken glass. Blood oozed from his wound slowly. He grunted in pain as he tried to pry the glass that was embedded in his wound. He didn't have as much success as he had hoped. Quickly, without a second thought, he darted back out through the door he and Raven came, back down the stairs and barged through the door that Cyborg and Starfire had walked through fifteen minutes earlier.

**Freaky Entertainment Room…**

Fifteen minutes earlier Cyborg and Starfire walked through the door and marvelled at their surroundings. The area that they were now in had been cleared away of any clutter that had been their previously. The space was truly magnificent, it would seem that they had just entered a ball room, but that was not all. In front of them, say about ten metres were rows and rows of elegantly cushioned chairs, facing towards the back of the room. In front of them was a bronze plated stage with silver finishing's. To the right of the stage seemed to be a music section which Cyborg decided to investigate, Starfire agreed and decided to take the stage. After searching through all their music, Cyborg claimed that their music taste was not very good… in fact it was dire. In moments when he lifted up his head he came face to face with a swirling mass of question marks. "Oh boy!"

The Tamaranian Princess however was idly drifting from one platform to the other. The stage seemed to be organised in an Opera sort of manner. (No wonder the music was bad.) The 'on-stage' area didn't seem to prove a threat. Star was about to call out for Cyborg until she heard a slight scurrying sound. Her eyes travelled around until she found the source… an army of black widows heading her way. Alien instinct soon kicked in as she powered up her star bolts in the attempt to evaporate them from existence. To her dismay, each blast meant two more poison filled tanks with legs. When she and Robin first started talking about survival methods his first rule was… well after a lot of rules was… 'If all else fails… SCREAM AND RUN! But in your case fly'. Not very heroic but she decided to follow it because she trusted Robin… right? In a mad dash, she hovered from her position and soared into the abyss of 'back stage'.

Not paying any particular attention to where she was going, Starfire slammed head first into a hard plastic figure. A loud cluttering sound was made as she toppled through the darkness. Once settled, she stood up, dusted herself off and regained dignity. Slowly, she lit up one of her star bolts and bathed the room in her neon green glow… only to end up screaming again. Only this time, she was in hysterics. Not feeling the unbridled joy that she needed to fly, she ran in various circles around the disgruntled and broken mannequins before charging out back onto the stage.

Looking behind her, she didn't see Robin X appear in front of her a yell, "Starfire STOP!" But it was too late. They both ended up on the floor; causing Robin X to endure more pain than he had bargained for.

"Hey Cutie, what's got you so spooked?" he asked her kindly, ignoring the pain that he was going through. Starfire found herself unable to speak and helped Robin X up; her hand carelessly dropped to his side and came away with a trickle of blood.

"You are injured? Did I cause your injury? If I did, for that I am so sorry for crashing into you!" Star pleaded, "Is there anything I could do to help?" Robin smirked at her answer and muttered a faint 'maybe' before putting his lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide, but she soon melted into the sensation.

A faint buzzing could be heard as they broke away from their kiss.

"Robin…X, what is that… noise?" Star asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Sounds like…," he glanced at what was after them, "On second thoughts… just… RUN!" he yelled as he grasped hold of her hand and pulled her through a set of doors and slammed them shut. Starfire gasped as she realised what her ambience was… a private cemetery…

**With Robin…**

_SNAP _Robin screamed with a surprised yelp out of his peaceful day dream as he was admiring the magnificent view; when his world and being came crashing down. Due to his quick reflexes he managed to latch onto the forever crumbling ledge. He looked down again at his view from a different perspective. The vivid colours of azure, emerald, ivory, ruby and auburn fused in with one another to create a murky grey ambience beneath him.

"Great, just great," he muttered underneath his breath without thinking that someone might actually be listening. He soon concentrated on swinging his legs back and forth to see if he could latch onto the ledge by swinging into the air and leaping. While swinging, a few cracks appeared beneath his gloved hands and started to grow, making small stones fall into the grey abyss. "Oh, please don't break!" Robin moaned as he realised that he would soon fall. Then, as if a ray of sunshine had just appeared over him, which it had he thought out loud, "My utility belt!" _How could I have forgotten?_

"You must really be a dickhead…" a mysterious voice murmured.

_Yeah, I must be a- HEY! Who said that? _He glanced upwards to the direction of the voice, but only saw the shadows that were there before. He shrugged mentally and reached down for his ever trusty utility belt… which wasn't there. He gasped out loud and almost lost his grip on the forever crumpling ledge… not to mention endangering his life. To his alarm, the ledge's crumbling had gotten louder as the crack became more evident and the ledge itself became so weak that it couldn't even support its own weight… Robin panicked. It was the only thing he could do all of his life achievements that he wanted to achieve flashed past him. Capturing Slade. Gaining Batman's ultimate respect. Going out with Starfire. Marrying her. Having children with her. And if he could fit it in getting rid of Tim and gain Larissa's trust. Ooh, what a list it was… Suddenly, the ledge crumbled and tumble below Robin, he screamed in fright as he knew the last moments of his life were going to be alone. Tim would get Star and live out his dreams. He was about to hit the ground until… _WRAP _

The Boy Wonder glanced upwards and saw the last person he would expect to save him. He opened his mouth to express his shock but was cut off by,

"Save it Boy Blunder! What kind of action hero leaves home without his action toys?" his younger sibling asked cockily as she hauled him up over the edge.

"What are you doing here Larissa?" Robin said in almost disgust.

"I came here to give you… this!" she exclaimed innocently as she produced a shiny yellow blocky belt. Robin growled and snatched it from her fingers. He put it on and started to walk off in the opposite direction. Larissa gazed at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. _Lawd a merci… _She started to kick the broken slabs off the roof; one ricocheted off the side and tumbled against the wall landing with a satisfying smash. Larissa grinned to herself and spun around to find Robin staring at her. He raised an eye-brow and asked,

"What are you wearing?" Larissa twirled around and replied with a question,

"Do you like it?" she queried in a child like tone. She raced towards the nearest mirror, dusted it off and admired her reflection. She was wearing a Xena-like outfit: the base colour was black while the patterns were a metallic blue to match the highlights of her hair. Her boots came up to her knees. A silver chain belt hung smugly around her waist, once every so often hanging up above her hips. Held within the belt was a pair of silver Sai's, gleaming brightly in the little light they had. To complete her look she had black and metallic blue armbands and a black cape with blue lining. Robin's mouth didn't morph into an answer.

"I guess I should take it as a no?" Robin shook his head.

"It's just… I've seen this outfit before and Batgirl said it was hers." Larissa chuckled.

"She wishes. I designed this outfit and Alfred helped me make it. Clever… no?" Robin nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Glad you like," she murmured as she sprinted down the hall in all different directions.

"Hey! Wait up!" Robin called after her, mimicking every move.

**With Robin X and Starfire…**

Starfire gulped as Robin X took her hand and pulled her throw the rows upon rows of tombstones. An owl cooed in the distance, making Star jump in fright.

"Dearest friend… I do not like this place. It unnerves me. May we go now please?" she asked timidly. Robin X smirked at her innocence and remembered the reason why he fell in love with her. He pulled her in close and stroked her hair to calm her down. Looking lovingly into her emerald pools through his mask he whispered,

"We'll get through this… I promise." Starfire nodded in response, fully trusting in his words. With great caution, they trekked through the cemetery in total silence. Starfire's eyes darted around like bees to honey. Each little noise added to her fear factor. In need of reassurance, she snuggled up to Robin X some more. A content smile was on both of their faces.

"ROBIN!" a voice called. They both spun around to find Larissa running towards them with a rather worn out Robin behind her. After a few seconds, they all sat down on the ground and discussed their findings. They soon came to the conclusion that Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg were missing… and question marks seemed to appear a lot in the conversation.

"I hope that we will be able to find our friends soon," Starfire sighed.

"I hear that!" Robin X agreed. Robin glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg don't even know you. Heck, I don't even know you!" Robin growled.

"Not knowing your own older brother. Tut-tut."

"I'll give you tut-tut," Robin snarled as he punched his brother in the gut. Star cringed as more blood spurted out of his wound. In reflex she quickly lifted Robin X out of Robin's reach.

"Robin, please stop! Can you not see that he is injured?" Larissa glared at Robin and jogged over to Robin X who was breathing deeply. Her hand hovered over his wound and started to glow blue.

"Larissa stop!" he groaned. The glowing stopped and she looked sympathetically at her eldest brother.

"I'm healing you… what your problem?"

"You should be saving your energy instead of wasting it on me."

"Whatever." She snapped her fingers and a bolt of dark blue energy sprang towards his wound. "I didn't feel a thing." Starfire smiled at Larissa and engulfed her in a massive hug.

"You have saved Robin, I thank you a thousand times over!" she shouted gleefully. Larissa smiled unevenly and pried Star away from her feeling light headed. _I don't feel too great… _She thought while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Robin, Robin X and Starfire gasped as Larissa descended slowly towards the ground, against a rigid and cracked head stone. Star cautious stepped towards her and started to poke her in the arm.

"Don't!" Robin X warned as he carefully picked her up out of Star's current reach. Robin walked towards them and helped Starfire up, afterwards he put his hand on her shoulder for support.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked. Robin X looked down; trying to avoid his gaze as well as Starfire's, but it didn't work.

"You should let Batman explain it to you," was his answer. They remained silent for a few moments and all they could hear was the faint breathing of Larissa, the steady beat of Starfire's heart and the still wind blowing from west to east.

"… Or maybe… you should just let me tell you…" A slurred voice came from the shadows. Three heads spun round to the source to find a rather 'gay' man dressed in bright green with black question marks on and around his leotard. They all blinked and Starfire opened her mouth to ask a question.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Of course you can my young lass! You may call me Riddler as these two Boy Blunder's can't even introduce an old friend." Starfire blinked again.

"I see that you're confused young lass. Well, here's a riddle for ya! What has lots of questions, no answers and sounds like a swarm of bees?"

"……………"

"So listen my lass and lads… your about to find out!" With a snap of his green gloved fingers; a swarm of question marks engulfed Star, Robin, and Robin X (who, by the way, is still carrying Larissa) in a ferocious cloud, choking them to death, numbing all senses. Within moments the horde died down and the adolescents were gone.

Riddler smiled to himself and pulled out a communicator.

"Yo Mr. J… Their on their way and tell that other guy that she's with them!"

* * *

I thought I'd never get this chapter done. Not long, but SATS are hell! Thanxz to all the people who reviewed as usual! I love you guys cos you **ROCK**!

**Jania 12**: YAY! You like Larissa, don't know long that's gonna last but look at all the life saving she's done in this chapter. Tim/Star relationship is the only one I have going on at the moment, might change in the next chapter. How did you know that, even though I think I made it a bit obvious. Oh well. Well, the Joker was involved, but no one mentioned Riddler. Mwhaha! Thanxz a lot for the support!

**Blonde Shadowcat**: Thanxz, yes Larissa does get her heritage from her mother and it will be explain in the story to Raven. Keep asking questions, I like answering them. By the way, I have read your stories, it's just that my computer won't let me review. Keeps coming up with that HTTP (some number) thing. I'm sorry, but I think their ace!

**solodancer**: Larissa is my favourite OC of all time. She just rules! This story is going to turn out so confusing. I hope people will figure it out. Months…very good definition of quickly. I Thank you most of all for your support. Couldn't have done it without you! X's and O's

**Rose**: Yes you will know… eventually… … very eventually. Larissa is mostly based off me yes. Except for the powers… but that would be so cool. Babs is in the story so that Larissa can torture her and so that all the Robin fans out their can rest knowing that she won't torture Robin that much. I love all your reviews, they make me smile so much! He he, keep on writing and you're a wonderful author… as well as reviewer and most importantly friend. hugs Now I'm gonna review your story.

**Starfan1**: I think I can just feel the love from this side of the internet. You really keep to your promises don't ya? That's the whole idea, I love torturing Robin, and he's such a cool character to torment. You're so sweet. Thanxz!

**Lil' LIK Star**: You played it safe… Thanxz, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I hate it.

**anwen**: I forgive you, even though I did miss you, Preps are so evil aren't they, they deserve all the punishment they can get… even so some of my friend's are semi-preppish. Luv ya Thanxz!

**Terra**: I knew a few people would hate me for that but, it goes with the plot… To answer your question… eventually… after five major things happen… they have a moment in the next chapter if that helps? Thanxz for reviewing!

Thanxz again to the people who reviewed… you guys are like angels!

Please review again and tell me which story you want me to update…

**MY B'DAY IS IN 10 DAYS PEOPLE! 21st MAY! SATURDAY!**

Anywayz…

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	10. Boys Have Two Brains Part 2

Konnichiwa! I'm finally back after being stuck on holiday, but hey, having you ticket declined and a month in Jamaica… isn't that bad… Trust me… you don't wanna know what happened. Anywayz, Standard disclaimer... I own Larissa...

**

* * *

Boys Have Two Brains Part 2… **

Light seemed to filter through the micro-holes of his mask and into his eyes after a lifetime of darkness it seemed. Pain throbbed in his head and neck as he swung them around to get a better view of his surroundings. Bleak, slightly warm… faint talking could be heard. To his dismay, he found himself chained up to a solid stone wall, hanging by rough steel coils. He looked immediately to his right to see his siblings and Starfire, to his left were his other team mates; all moaning, groaning and confused. Suddenly, a flash of green billowed in his face as he looked directly ahead of himself.

"Looks like the leader is awake. Great!" A 'chibber' voice sang. Robin moaned some more as he gained the strength to speak.

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh, I don't need all of you… I will just pick my choices and which of you will advance in this massive plan. You have already been selected, as has your elder brother and younger sister. Ah, the mighty trio… reunited… Mr. J will be so proud!" He shrieked as he danced around in his green leotard covered with shiny black question marks.

"The Joker may be insane, but at least he wasn't retarded… like you, Riddler." Riddler immediately stopped dancing and slapped her on the cheek.

"Little. Larissa. If _only_ I could kill you now." Robin X smirked with his younger sister.

"You'd have to be in Two Face's league to do that," Robin X defended. A fog of silence hung heavily over then. Only breathing could be heard. Chains soon rattled as soon as The Riddler left. The Titans looked towards each other, to the pair of siblings, then to their leader. Beast boy was the first to break the tension.

"Okay Dudes and Dudettes; we've been chained up by some gay, retarded guy who seemingly wants to kill Larissa, but can't for some unknown reason, everyone knows who the Joker is, the sadist that he is, but one thing still bothers me… why did you bring up Two Face and who the hell is he?" Everyone's eyes went to Larissa, who gnawed her lips trying to keep her crystal tears from falling. Robin started to get impatient.

"Come on! We're waiting…" Robin growled.

"Back off! Don't even tell me you don't remember the story."

"What story?" Robin asked bewildered. His brother shrugged and tried to swing over to Larissa's head.

"YO, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, thinking that Robin X was trying to kick his sister in the head. He remained silent and continued to work.

"Star, do you think you could power up a star bolt to hit Larissa's wrist where the skull bracelet is?"

"I can only manage a small one though." She chimed back.

"It will do just great. Now Larissa, I need you to stay really still and really calm. Is that okay sweetheart?" Larissa glared at him.

"What did I say about babying me? You already have a girl to baby, don't take it out on me!" The point had been taken. She glanced over to Starfire who was currently generating a small bolt. "Hit me." _CHING_

Dust billowed around the trio as they coughed softly. "Nice hit." Larissa whispered as she jumped down from chains and hit the stone floor. Robin glared at her cautiously, studying her every move, like she was the enemy. "When you stop staring like I'm gonna kill you, I'll let you down." His eyes widen, but his gaze didn't falter. "Fine…" With a few zaps everyone had been realised from their chains except for the Boy Wonder. Everyone looked expectant of him, but his gaze still didn't falter.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Robin dropped to the floor violently, still perplexed on how Larissa realised herself with a star bolt. Sighing, Larissa almost reluctantly told Robin how to escape.

"There is a tunnel east from here that should lead you right up towards the surface next to Arkham Asylum. Robin, you should know your way back from there. Be careful, Riddler may have left a few _gifts_ for you, don't be fooled. Robin X, you'll go with them as you have dealt with Riddler before."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"You have to. The riddles have intensified with dire consequences. I need you to get everyone out before he calls in the higher party."

"I _won't leave you_!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. "I can't leave you." Larissa smiled sympathetically.

"Starfire, look after him. Make sure that he doesn't come back for me. Raven; make sure that Robin doesn't pressure him with too many questions that he feels the need to come back for me. Beast boy… don't make wise cracks to make your leader mad and Cyborg…" Cyborg looked at her quietly, "… Don't be fooled by the holograms." She broke away from him and zapped the rusty iron bars… "Go…" Beast boy looked at her and everyone else before turning right outside the prison; he was eventually followed by everyone else but Robin lagged behind.

"Why are you doing this Larissa?"

"You have to go."

"Not until you tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Go!"

"I won't."

"GO!" she screamed as she blasted him towards the rest of the group. Feeling weak, she collapsed onto the cold stone with a blue aura throbbing around her body. A sinister shadow enveloped her figure in darkness…

**In the Tunnel…**

Mud. Dirt. Grit. Not really the sort of terrain you want to be walking in for hours, let alone running. Crimson liquid still dripped steadily from his wound, groaning slightly, he dropped to the floor, alerting everyone around him. He pressed his palm to his side and pushed it hard, making more of the fluid squirt out. Gulping, he turned his eyes to Starfire who was by his side, wrapping an arm around him to life him off the ground. He looked straight through her as if she wasn't there. Raven felt his mind racing in hers… Something wasn't right. Abruptly, he sucked in a breath and coughed.

"Dude. Are you alright?" Beast boy asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Robin X gave him a grim look whispering that he would be fine. Shrugging, he continued to follow Robin and Cyborg, leaving the girls to tend to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked from under her hood. He remained silent. Raven glanced at Starfire, knowing that she had some clue to what was wrong with him. "I'll only ask one more time, what is wrong with you?" Reluctantly, he lifted his hand away for her eyes to see. Starfire cringed and looked away while Raven healed his wound. With renewed strength, he clambered up to his feet, thanked Raven and pulled them with him catch up with the rest.

**Meanwhile…**

"…And can you believe that he has the nerve to take my place! Can you! What does she even see in him? I mean she's only known him for a day and he's all over her and she's all over him! What is up with those two? And why does Larissa always seem to have it in for me? I bet he did something to her mind or bribed her somehow and she's not telling. There's something between them that makes them sing from the same hymn book! Do you know what it is! Do you!"

Beast boy and Cyborg looked from their leader, to each other… then back to their leader. "Maybe it's just the bond between brother and sister." Cyborg dared to answer. Robin squinted his masked-eyes and sighed.

"Then why don't I have that type of bond with her?"

"—Maybe when you left her alone with a person she dislikes severed the bond," a voice from the background broke in. The masculine trio glance backwards to see Robin X with Raven and Starfire.

"I never left her!"

"Oh ya. That's the reason you don't know who I am and have a team of your own."

"Hey! I was offered the position and I took it. She was happy for me."

"The position wasn't offered! You had a fight with the old Bat and you took the position without a thought of what it could do to your relationships with people! Larissa was left alone, thinking that you had abandoned her, leaving her to deal with all the villains that were after you in that moment of time! When I came along, villains had found a way top communicate with her through her mind. It took me a year. _You hear me!_ A year! To earn her trust, telling her constantly that I wasn't just another Robin. You betrayed her trust!" Robin stood there gob smacked with the rest of the titans. "And that's why I'll do whatever it takes to protect her! The thing that hurts me is that she still admires you after all the things you have put her through. And the thing that hurts her the most… Is that you never treated her like a sister of flesh and blood… and _never will_…"

Robin X had hit a nerve…

With an almost demonic outburst, Robin shoved his brother to the other wall of the tunnel harshly. Placing a bid-a-rang under his throat, Robin growled, "_Don't you ever say that about me and my sister again! _Where the _fuck _were you for the first nine to ten years of her life! You think you can take my life away from me, well think again!" Robin pressed the blade harder into his throat. Starfire gasped and intervened instantly.

"Robin stop!" she cried as she pried him away from Robin X. "Violence won't solve anything. Besides, Larissa wouldn't want you to fight!"

"Ya man, chill. We've probably got ages until we reach the end of this tunnel." Robin looked warily of his counterpart. Raven noticed.

"Don't make me send you into another dimension, Robin. You may be my leader, but each member of this team has to make their own judgement. I know what he said hurt, but you have to let it go. When Larissa comes back home we can sort it out. Right now, co-operate with each other and no one will get hurt," she clarified in her monotone voice. Both Robin's complied, while the Boy Wonder led in front, with Cyborg by his side. Beast boy and Starfire followed their leader but not before looking on the Teen Wonder. Raven stayed behind with him for a minute, then started walking with him.

"Why did you do that?" Robin X looked at her and shrugged.

"I've been wanting to say something like that for a long time now. So has Larissa…" he trailed off.

"But you held back."

"I had to." He snapped making Raven stop in her tracks. "There are some places that only Larissa should clarify with him. I respect her wishes, but I resent the fact that Batman wants me to be just another Robin. I can't be him though… we're too different."

"I don't think you are. Your similarities are uncanny… I think that you should really settle your differences, if you have any, before something extreme happens."

**With the other Robin…**

"I'm sorry Cyborg… I just don't like him. Even of he is my so-called brother."

"I'm sure you both said some things that you didn't mean--,"

"No, we meant every word, especially him. He's trying to steal my life Cy. What if he steals the one thing that's keeping me sane!"

"And that would be…?"

"You guys… You, Raven, Beast boy and Starfire. Being part of the Teen Titans and leading them is my life."

"So, with what you have just said… where does your sister fir into all of this?" Robin sighed deeply.

"When she turned eleven she was meant to join us in Jump City. I called Bruce but he said that she had been taken by a villain and was asking the Justice League to get her back. After that, I didn't bother to call anymore. He said that she had been missing for more than three months. I guess that I…"

"…Gave up on her." Cyborg filled in for him. Robin solemnly nodded his head. "Maybe that's why he was being so hard on you… because you gave up on her and the reason that she admired you so much was that… you never gave up."

Robin stopped walking and leant up against the cobweb covered wall for support. Cyborg smiled and walked on ahead with Beast boy, Raven and Robin X. Starfire walked up to Robin and pulled him into a friendly hug. "Fear not Robin. Even though I barely know your sister, she has something in her that I often see in you." Robin looked up to her cheery face and smiled.

"What would that be? What do you see in me?" Starfire grinned and cocked her head cutely to her right-hand side.

"Why Robin, see your courage and your passion. Your determination to do what you think is right, no matter what the cost. We all know that Larissa and Robin X have risked something. But you have to have faith in them, the way you have faith in us."

Starfire's words and warmth soothed his soul instantly. He carefully snuggled up against her before he let her go, whispering a soft thank you while taking her hand within his. Both of them jogged up towards the others. Their jaws dropped when they saw that their friends were no where in sight.

Scanning their surroundings, they treated each shadow as a threat, even if it was their own. Star lit up another star bolt as they continued to venture further down into the tunnel. To their relief they saw Beast boy sitting at the bottom of a rickety ladder, looking rather annoyed. He waved his arms violently in the air and threw a rant.

"Where the hell have you guys been! I've been waiting on my butt in the freezing cold for you two! Hurry up, I really want to go back home and lie in my bed! Did I mention that it was freezing and that I need food!" Robin and Starfire giggled at his antics and climbed up the ladder after him.

Robin was the last one to poke his head through the hole. "Nothing like good ol'--," His sentence had been cut short when she realised that he was in the centre of a battle between the Titans and zombies made up of question marks.

Running over towards Cyborg, who looked to be in the easiest battle position, he asked him.

"What the hell is going on!" Cyborg grunted as he blasted the creature with his sonic cannon.

"Raven, Robin X and I stumbled over a riddle. Something about trick or treat even though it is nowhere near Halloween. So Raven would have to make a sarcastic comment and now we're in this mess."

"Found out any weaknesses?"

"Does look like we've found out any bloody weaknesses!"

"Their subservient to blustery weather, in other words, extreme wind." Raven popped in from nowhere.

"That solves everything, all we need to do it get BB to pass gas." Robin and Raven glared at him while sweat dropped from his brow. Beast boy looked at them clueless…

A flurry of neon flashed through each disembodied creature, but had little effect. Right by her side was none other that Robin X, who trying hard not to let either of them get hurt, but still had power over some of Riddler's minions. Too engrossed in their epic battle against the demons, Starfire and Robin X failed to see the sinister shadow that approached them from behind. Sensing a strange being, Starfire turned around and screamed instantly at what she just saw. Petrified by fear, Robin X shoved her out of the way before the monster had a chance to capture her.

Starfire, unable to move, lay perfectly still in his arms. Robin X had no other choice but to run for their lives. Serving from one fiend to another, he made it into a clearing where he lay her down in a blanket of fresh grass. Fascinated by her beauty, he tossed her silky auburn locks around in his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you that doesn't happen to me Star." Speechless, Starfire tried relentlessly to tell him that someone was behind him. _DONK _It was too late. He lay unconscious across her figure, like a dead weight on a scale. She screamed hard until it abruptly stopped.

A yell of her name could be heard in the midst of the raging battle…

**Underground…**

"We have the Teen Wonder Mr. J. And that red haired girl he was fighting with."

"Excellent… Begin with phase two… Mwhaha!" Hysterical laughter could be heard from every corner of the room and over a dark figures body…

* * *

Sorry that it's kinda short, but it's kinda one of those filler chapters… nothing really happens except for finding out the reason why Tim hates Robin. Really wanted to add in a fight scene but it wouldn't really fit. Anywayz, Thanxz so much for the reviews, even though I have neglected this story! 

**solodancer**: I know it's kinda confusing, but trust me, this should clarify some things. Thanxz!

**Rose**: It took me five months just to get this up. Year ten sucks! I wish I didn't have to do so much course work, that way I could concentrate more on my fics before Teen Titans finish. I swear I will get round to reviewing Collage Life, I've loved the first few chapter so I'm not gonna stop now. Thanxz!

**GenericX**: That's okay. But when are you gonna update your fic? Thanxz!

**Ldy-Florry**: Thanxz, I really like your story, I hope that you update it soon!

**anwen**: Or should I call you Valda? May babies do tend to find each other. Hooray for May babies! And I'm writing about this in November. I know how you feel. Sucks being not in time with everyone else. Oh well. You keep writing missy. I love your story too much! Thanxz!

**crazier than you**: That is freaky. Another May baby! Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Another May Baby, sorry about the long wait!

**Starfan1**: I really enjoy your reviews, makes me smile. Another May Baby, yay! Thanxz!

**Stollhofen125**: Koolio! Thanxz for your review!

**Blonde Shadowcat**: The plot thickens even more. You know what, When I review your story's I'm going to be anonymous and see what happens! Thanxz!

**Crystal Renee**: See, this is where we need to think. Is Starfire truly doubting Robin or is it just a play on narrative? Nope, Larissa and Tim are defiantly NOT a couple. Just brother and sister. Larissa is a very complex character that I made up. She'll be fully explained later. Thanxz!

**Starfire-Universe**: I agree, I think that there's not enough racial diversity in cartoons, but it is improving. Have you seen A.T.O.M? Thanxz!

And five months later I finally update… I really need to start going on another updating spree if I can. Please don't be mad, but please… Drop and review…

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
